Best Served Cold
by ALPHAQ69
Summary: Harry Potter walks down the path of revenge against all those who wronged him. TEMP! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

It was full moon night. One could look at the sky and see the moon spreading its beautiful luminescence as if it was a gift from heaven itself. But it turned out to be a curse for the man who was running through the forest near the prison known as Azkaban. He had no chance of entering Azkaban as forest was on the shore where as the prison on the island about 10 miles away from the coast. The man, Thomas Robbarts was an auror, was running away from the werewolves. He tried to apparate away from the god forsaken place but it was warded with strongest anti-apparition wards. He even tried to use his emergency portkey to get away but failed spectacularly. He ran for about 2 miles but still the wards held strong.

The werewolves that were chasing him were making it a sport. Thomas fell as his foot struck the low lying branch. He bruised his shoulder when he fell thus limiting the use of his wand arm. He stood up and started running when he reached the clearing he was surrounded by werewolves with nowhere to run. As he thought he would be mauled to death he heard a cold chuckle. He tried to locate the sound. Then suddenly he saw a cloaked figure behind the werewolves. The beasts made way for the cloaked figure to step inside the circle.

The cloaked figure spoke in a baritone voice, "Did you know that the key to taming the werewolves is defeating them when they are strongest i.e., as werewolves."

Thomas shook his head negative.

"Ahh! Even I was unaware of this fact until 3 years ago. When I quite easily defeated this pack. Not an ordinary feat let me assure you. You can try if you want. Are you willing to give it a try?"

Thomas shook his head again.

"What not even willing to give a try? An auror, a elite warrior not even has the courage to face them. How about I heal your arm that you bruised and face a single werewolf."

Not waiting for the reply the cloaked figure waved his wand instantly healing his problem with so ease that the mediwitches of would have been put to shame.

The circle widened a single werewolf, the largest of them made it to the centre. The cloaked figure spoke again.

"You are aware of the intricacies of duelling right . But this is a fight you can start at your convenience."

Thomas mouth was parched with terror but his courageous side took over. With a flash he took out his wand and sent a conjured wooden arrow towards his target with immense speed. Just as the arrow was about to be lodged into the head of werewolf it took a nimble side step and started running towards him. He tried to send a number of curses and jinxes which missed the werewolf. It jumped towards him the tried to roll over from below it to the other side but was gnawed with its paw on his back. He tried to get up but the wound on his back was serious and was limiting his capabilities to stand straight.

Thomas was heaving from pain and was on all four limbs trying to ease the pain that was becoming unbearable. Then the cloaked figure spoke again

"Ouch did that hurt Thomas? You are an abomination & filth that needs to be put down."

_**-Flashback starts-**_

Thomas was staring at a figure that was sprawled on the ground, whose body was filled with various gashes and cuts.

Thomas said to the boy," You are an abomination & filth that needs to be put down."

Saying this he send a bone breaker curse at his femur bone of the figure which broke his bone with a resounding crack. The figure in question howled in pain. This was the third time in last week in which the same bone was broken thrice. The figure finally succumbed to the pain and became unconscious.

_**-Flashback ends-**_

As he remembered this the blood drained from his face. He tried to get a look at the cloaked figure's face. All he could see was his lips and a strong jaw. The man in question was tall and thin.

The man spoke again, "Ahh finally you remembered. Jonathan right leg please."

Before he could comprehend what was going on the werewolf whom he was fighting previously jumped forwards towards him and with lightning fast speed bit into his leg cracking the bone underneath. Thomas fell back and started rolling on the ground from the pain.

"Karma is such a bitch don't you agree ?"

Thomas spoke "I was doing as I was ordered. Please forgive me."

The cloaked figure spoke in a cold voice that sent shivers through his spine "Do not lie to me. I can easily see through the clumsy occlumency shields that you have. Wasn't there a personal vendetta of which I was no way responsible?"

Thomas: "Please you must understand."

Cloaked Figure: "I must?"

Thomas: "Yes please forgive me. Please tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness."

Cloaked Figure: "Crawl towards my feet and beg for forgiveness. Then if I deem you for forgiveness you will be granted so."

Thomas crawled towards the cloaked figure and cried for his forgiveness. He couldn't see the pleasure feeling in the eyes of the cloaked figure. Thomas was blasted back and hit his back quite painfully on the truck of the tree.

The cloaked figure scoffed at him and said "Even put up a much better fight than you. Do you want to see?"

Without waiting for his reply the cloaked figure pushed a memory into Thomas's mind.

_**-Memory Starts-**_

Julianna Robbards was watching her one year old daughter crawling and chasing after a floating woollen ball. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Such a beautiful child don't you agree . Pity she has he blood of a coward. Don't you think she would be better off than to have him as her father?"

Julianna moved between the speaker and her daughter and faced him with her wand out.

Julianna: "Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want from me? "

Speaker: "What I want is revenge. How do you fit in this? It's quite simple it is because of your traitorous bastard of a husband."

Julianna: "What he did to you might have deserved it. He is a elite auror with explicit career post war."

Speaker: "Is it so? So you call physical torture on an innocent teen a justification? Did you know that your husband has an affair your sister? No? Well once a bastard always a bastard."

Julianna: "You are lying."

Speaker: "Believe all you want. Keep deceiving yourself in your last moments."

With that the speaker started casting spells. Julianna ducked, rolled and shielded against his onslaught. She sent a stunner, a disarming and binding curse towards him which he deflected with ease.

"Really those silly spells when I am trying to kill you. "

"Avada Kedavra"

The killing curse rushed forward and hit him on the chest but he still was standing with no effects of the curse hitting him shown.

"Now we are playing. You must really mean them . You must really mean to kill me. Let me show you how. Crucio!"

She fell on to the floor and started writhing. It was like a pain no other she felt before. She was put under cruciatus before during the war but that felt like a tickling curse compared to this one. She was put under it for 20 seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"Now I am giving you enough hate and reason to kill me. Try once again."

"Avada Kedavra"

Still nothing happened. The speaker put her under cruciatus once again. She was shaking badly from the effects.

"My my not still enough hate how about I crucio your kid."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hit him in the face still nothing. She started crying because of her helplessness.

"Let me show you how it is done. Pathetic Hufflepuffs can't perform a curse properly. Avada Kedavra."

She watched as the green light speed towards her unable to move. The curse hit her square on her chest and was blasted back and hit the wall where her lifeless body slid to the ground.

_**-Memory Ends-**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did you kill her? I was the one that wrong you. You should have killed me instead."

"That my dear was called revenge."

"You bastard I will kill you."

Thomas raised his wand to fire a curse but his hand was bit werewolf called Jonathan and it was torn for the socket.

The cloaked figure spoke "Do you know what is best served cold? Please don't say ice-cream. It is revenge. Good bye Thomas. Avada Kedavra. "

Thomas Robbards the auror, the war veteran died. The cloaked figure stepped forward and spoke to the pack.

"The hunt for today is over. Leave now!"

As the pack left the cloaked figure portkeyed the body of Thomas to Ministry of Magic's atrium with a message which read

"Enjoy while you can. The time ticks down for the traitors. Tick Tock Tick Tock"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter previously known as the boy who lived, the boy who conquered or recently as the boy who was exiled appeared with a silent pop near the top of the hill. He walked towards large iron gates of a castle just beyond the gates. The castle was made of out white marble with some of the areas decorated in black marbles. The wards surrounding the castle were one of the best and even rivalled the wards of Hogwarts with Fidelius Charm added with him as a secret keeper. He and his father learnt rather the hard way of making the friends the secret keeper. His father was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail where as he was betrayed by his once best friend and brother Senior Auror Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy was right when he told him that Weasley family were known as blood traitors.

Harry Potter entered the ballroom which was large enough to accommodate atleast 200 couples. Just when he entered the ballroom an elf silently popped beside him to take his cloak.

"Thank you Blinky. Have I received any message while I was out on errand?"

"Youse be not thanking Blinky master. No message was received master. Thank you."

Saying this elf popped out. Harry made his way towards the throne which was crafted by the finest craftsmen. It was made of gold and platinum with emerald embedded in some places. The emeralds shone with the same brilliance as his eyes. If one were to look at his eyes one would look at cold calculating eyes. The warmth that was once present was missing.

Harry activated his eyes that were only available only to him. His eyes of misery were first activated when he was betrayed by almost everyone he knew. At first his eyes had 3 comma shape marks along the irises but when he murdered the person closest to him he gained the mangekyo sharingan. He later replaced those eyes with the eyes of his potter ancestor Lord Edmund Potter who was also able to attain the mangekyo but unable to develop it further, gaining him Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan whose power was limitless. The eyes of his ancestor were placed in Gringotts bank Potter vault under special concealment spell that only his heirs with Mangekyo Sharingan can look past it.

Harry stepped behind the throne and started chanting in parsel script that open an archway at the wall behind the throne. Using his eyes he avoided the specially planted traps present. He then entered the library to research for a special ward that would cause the magic to be blocked for a certain period of time in a location with the exception that the people that he allowed only would be able to perform magic. The Library had the biggest collection of books. It had complete collection of books from Hogwarts library (Restricted section included), Salazar's private collection, Potter, Black , Dumbledore's Headmaster collection, Flamel's Journal & Lestrange libraries. Salazar being the sneakiest founder placed a ward on the library that would copy every book in the library to his private collection by passing the copyright charm.

Harry had use of this charm to further move his plans to bring the wizarding Britain on its knees. He found a ward alright but was trying to modify and improve it in parcelmagic so that none could attempt to break the ward. Just few hours ago Harry had his revenge against Thomas Robbards. It was good to see the fear in the eyes of victim that had shown him no mercy when he was in power.

After completing his work Harry moved to his master suit bedroom changed his clothes and moved on to the bed where already a woman was present. She snuggled close to him as she felt his hands wrapping around her lovingly.

"So how was your session Harry? Did you have fun?"

"You know how it is Daph. Yes revenge was bitter sweet. I had to show him a fake memory of his wife being tormented. You know I don't like to kill innocents if I can help it even if they are sheep."

"I know Harry but I will be avenged first then we will continue our quest. What do you say?"

"Have I ever said no to you dearest?"

The person known as Daphne Greengrass was Harry Potter's lover & would be soon wife. Her family was neutral during the war. The ministry of magic confiscated their property and gold in Gringotts as they were caught transporting some material for the other faction during the war. Their family was branded traitor. Her father and mother committed suicide unable to bear the shame. It was a ploy by some light side ministry members to increase their coffers. Her sister Astoria was married to Draco Malfoy who changed during the war and was trying to regain the stature of Malfoy family name. His father was sent to Azkaban and his mother was staying with Andromeda Tonks, together they were taking care of Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin. Harry set up an account for them & moved them to France for their safety.

Harry, Daphne & Susan Bones that were together were planning to take over ministry. Susan Bones whose aunt Amelia Bones was previous head of DMLE was killed during the summer after 5th year. She expressed her love towards Harry post war. They got together after the betrayal incident by the whole of wizarding Britain. After 1 year they met Daphne and Harry was in love with both of them currently.

Their plan was to first increase their army and to have his inner circle in various important posts in the ministry. They were being advanced in their post without anyone's knowledge using blackmail & torture of department heads.

Please review. Flashbacks are coming. Story plot will also be reviewed. The betrayal incident will come & Harry's new powers will also be discussed.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall slim figure sat on the throne with two ladies on either side of him. The figure radiated power and fear. The ladies had nothing to fear from him for they were his would be wives. The figure was Harry Potter with emerald eyes and untameable raven hair just like him. The women were Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was slim with blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, ice cold blue eyes and medium bust. Susan was slightly curvier with red hair that reached her waist with brown eyes which had relatively more warmth compared to the other two.

Harry leaned over to Susan kissed her lightly on her lips while reaching for a pendent hanging between her breasts. The pendent was used for summoning his close followers. He created the pendent using memories of Voldemort that he gained when he was in the limbo.

_**-Starts Flashback-**_

Dumbledore reached Harry and patted him on the back and said "You don't know how proud I am to see you accomplish that many have feared to do so but you still have a task to do so."

Harry knew that Dumbledore manipulated him to some extent but he knew it was to be done for the greater good as Albus referred. If told a moment sooner he would have lost will to find the remaining Horcruxes he would have just gone to Voldemort and gotten himself killed.

"Thank You professor. Am I really dead?"

"No my dear boy you are current in between the worlds. You can move on to the next life or go back and finish what you were destined to do so. Please think of your friends before you take any decision. Also you are the master of hallows so possibly Voldemort cannot kill you."

"Sir even if I cannot be killed I cannot match the power of voldemort. While he cannot kill me he will kill others near me to just torment me. I cannot watch my friends die while I live."

"Harry you know I have a solution for that. You can absorb the memories from Voldemort's Horcrux that was embedded in you. When he tried to possess you during your 5th year his Horcrux copied the extra memories that were present from the 2nd Halloween till your 5th year. It is a built in mechanism that Horcrux possesses. If Voldemort were to come in contact with his Horcrux the Horcrux will have complete knowledge that Voldemort possesses and Vice Versa i.e., Horcruxes experience will also be transferred to Voldemort. If the dairy was not destroyed by you and that part of soul happens to meet the central soul piece then Voldemort would have complete knowledge of what he did while he was possessing Ginny. Similarly the locket if found by Voldemort it would have Ronald's memories and some of 's memories as didn't have any occlumency barriers. Luckily for you your mother's protection saved your knowledge being copied to Voldemort. Love is such a wonderful power that Voldemort knows not. "

"Thank you Sir I would like that if I can defeat Voldemort for good I am willing to do anything even it means to be killed again I would gladly do so. I just want the people I love to be safe. Yes sir I agree love is most powerful magic. I would get hope from just watching Ginny's dot on Maurader's map just envisioning our future together gives me strength to fight Voldemort."

"Harry the process will be too painful to you even though you are in limbo."

"I think I will manage sir. It is for the greater good sir."

"Well my dear boy you just have to put your hands on that thing there. The memories will be filled in your head along with basic occlumency shields that will prevent you from being overwhelmed. I will try to hold back the darkness that is contained in that part of soul so that it doesn't affect you much. But after gaining memories you will have short temper till you master the occlumency using the memories. It is because of two personalities clashing. Your power will also be increased. But we can discuss that later for now let us continue the absorption process."

Harry placed his hand on the ugly baby like thing thinking about the loved ones and his love for them. Suddenly he felt an influx of knowledge and the piece of soul trying to exert its control on Harry and trying to possess him. Dumbledore seeing this put his hands Harry's cheek and looked into the emerald eyes and said

"Fight my dear boy please fight think of your love for your friends, parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks."

This had another side effect even though he was able to fight Voldemort's soul piece he also got Dumbledore's knowledge as Dumbledore wasn't suppose to touch Harry during the process. The knowledge that he gained from the two sorcerers was being organised into his mind with lightning speed. Even Dumbledore was not aware of this fact that his 160+ years of knowledge and skill was passed to Harry. The occlumensic sheilds immediately started organising knowledge under different sections like transfiguration, charms, alchemy, dark arts etc.

"Sir my head hurts like it was trampled by a head of hippogriffs or like Hagrid just patted me on my head."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Only you Harry would joke in this situation. Know that I loved you like a grandson Harry and I have never been proud of anyone else. Keep your heart Harry after you finally kill Voldemort enjoy your life to the full extent. Get married have kids, go to new places, play quidditch and whatever you would like to do."

Harry hugged Dumbledore and said "As I said before I am Dumbledore's man through and through. Thank you sir for waiting in the limbo for me instead of going to the next world and meet Ariana. You are the greatest and I would like to call you Grandpa Albus."

With tears in his eyes Dumbledore kissed Harry on his forehead "Never change Harry never change. One more thing no time would have passed when you go back. Take care Harry."

"Good –bye Grandpa Albus. Send my love to my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Tell Remus and Tonks that Teddy will be spoilt rotten by me."

_**-Ends Flashback-**_

The pendants worked similar to the dark mark. Only he could remove the pendent from his followers and it is only visible to him and the person wearing it only. Harry could see all the pendants of his followers where as they would only their own pendent. It also used be used to send text and voice messages.

He pressed his wand to Susan's pendant and said "Astoria and Draco Malfoy"

After 2 minutes two figures materialized before Harry, Daphne and Susan.

"Lord Peverell" they both intoned.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy." Harry nodded to them. "How goes our plan? Has Percy Weasley been placed under Imperious Curse yet? And please lets leave the formalities for when required."

Draco: "Harry Percy has been placed under Imperious by our recent member and because of her being trained by you it will almost be impossible for Percy to overthrow the imperious."

Harry: "Well done. She will be rewarded well. Tori and Draco please join us for dinner tomorrow night. Daphne here has been wondering how you have been. We all can speak tomorrow."

"Dismissed!" Harry said in low voice but it could be heard by everyone.

Draco knew that even though Harry gave him privilege to call him by the name but he was still afraid of Harry. Harry's vengeance was not something he wished to have. Harry's power grew leaps and bounds after the war. No one knew why. But his name bought chills to his enemies like Voldemort's name. Harry tried to treat others as equals and even his followers appreciated this fact but he was superior to them so they gave him the natural respect he deserved.

Third Chapter done. Please review and give suggestions. Plots will slowly be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sheep and The Wolf

**This part has the flashback the betrayals will be revealed.**

* * *

Harry Potter sat at his study table at library thinking how everything changed after 1 year of the war. Ron was jealous that he received Order of Merlin 1st class whereas Hermione and he got Order of Merlin 2nd class. Ron conveniently forgot that he abandoned Hermione and Harry during their hunt. Harry and Ron along with Neville Longbottom & other 7th years who had contributed to the war were invited to auror program. Harry, Ron and few others took up the offer to join auror training program which would take 1 year of training after which qualifying test would have to be taken. If selected further 2 years of training would make them full-fledged aurors. Harry with the extra memories and effort he put up was top of the class. He even defeated many trainers 3 on 1 against him. Ron just barely scraped through and just made the cut. Ron's jealousy started growing and Harry could see through the false facade that Ron showed when Harry was around. Ron even started corrupting Hermione against Harry. Somehow he pushed the wrong buttons and told Hermione how Harry was even better than her in magic. This made Hermione jealous of Harry.

Ron also discreetly started spreading that Harry was practicing dark arts. Being a part of Golden Trio everyone started believing him. Also that Harry was doing dark rituals which explained his sudden increase in his prowess with magic. The part which pushed Ron was when Harry was part of the team which rounded the remaining death eaters who was planning a coup on ministry. When Harry was applauded by the whole wizarding world Ron was starting to make discreet attempts to make Harry unpopular.

After few days during a busy night Ron met Harry at the three broomsticks pub. He pretended to get drunk and started blabbing to the whole pub that how Harry didn't end the war soon when Dumbledore told him what to do to defeat Voldemort and also about the prophecy. How it was Harry's fault that Fred died during the war and how many were orphans because of him. Harry was dumbstruck at the sudden change of attitude of Ron before he could do anything from stopping Ron talk suddenly dishevelled George came from behind and started hitting him saying that he was responsible for Fred's death. By this time few inebriated people from the bar also started attacking Harry. Harry was master of hallows but he had not fully accepted them as his so his body was vulnerable to attacks and pain that followed.

By the time Harry woke up he was in Azkaban. When he asked about the guards why he was there. They replied that he was held there till the trail was schedule as a complaint was filed by many wizards and witches as he failed to kill Voldemort before the battle and many lives were lost.

In Azkaban he was tortured by the aurors who lost their friends and loved ones during the battle of Hogwarts. He was placed repeatedly under cruciatus curse and bone breakers and many more humiliating things were done to him. He was healed everyday the torture started again. Only positive thing that come from this was his occlumency and legilimency improved leaps and bounds.

After a month the trail was scheduled.

_**-At the courtroom 10-**_

"Bring the prisoner in. Everyone silence."

Harry Potter who normally looked lean was looking abnormally thin. His eyes were bulging out of sockets. His expressive eyes looked dull and cold.

The jury was Kingsley Shackelbolt (MoM), Percy Weasley and Amos Diggory. What Harry didn't know was that Ronald had started an anti-campaign against him. Many of the Wizengamot members were against him. The people who saw him as a saviour were now seeing him as a pariah. Some members were disgruntled with his popularity and were trying to curb it. Kingsley was in support of him or so he thought.

Harry walked towards the chair with difficulty and looked at everyone. The Wizengamot members were speaking amongst themselves. When Amos Diggory walked towards Harry and said:

"You sit here and enjoy fame while my son was dead because of you. I promise I will destroy you here. I will destroy the fame you have. I will destroy the relationships that you have."

Harry spoke to Amos in low cold voice "You do that . I promise I will make your death so painful that you will try to commit suicide but I won't let you. I promise I will make you beg for weeks before I grant you the pitiful death that you deserve. Don't think I will forgive you for my past 1 month treatment and I know who all were responsible for it. "

Amos stepped back in shock and looked into the eyes of Harry Potter that promised only pain and suffering. Gathering his courage he sneered at Harry and walked towards the jury seat.

Trails opening statement was by Percy Weasley.

**Percy:** "Were you informed by Dumbledore about how to finish You-Know-Who?"

**Harry:** "I don't know who."

Harry knew saying this he would infuriate many but he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Percy:** "The Dark Lord."

**Harry:** "Dark Lord? He was only called so by his faithful followers. Were you a death eater? Did you really fight the right side Percy? Or did u hit your head while apparating to the battle or when you were fighting with Fred alongside you when the wall fell on him."

Harry was purposefully goading Percy. He Legilimenced Percy and Amos and found the result of the trail was already fixed so why not have fun. Oh he would make them pay. He would bring them on their knees when least expected.

**Kingsley:** "Please refrain from making such remarks. Others please remember that is not the murderer here. He cannot face jail time. He may be fined and stripped of his Potter and Black seats if found guilty."

**Percy:** "Ahem! I also found out during investigation that here didn't respond in positive when the Order of Pheonix was trying to aid him in his quest."

**Harry:** "I was told by Professor Dumbledore not to share this information with others except and ."

Harry was thinking how to infuriate Percy then he started using legilimency and started answering questions before he could finish the question.

**Percy:** "But..."

**Harry:** "No because he didn't want the information to be leaked and if leaked it would have been near impossible to defeat Voldemort."

The court shuddered after hearing the name.

**Percy:** "What..."

**Harry:** "It is regarding the steps that Voldemort took to gain near immortality."

**Percy:** "Can you..."

**Harry:** "No can do. I cannot disclose such information then we would have many trying to imitate the experiment."

**Percy:** " .."

**Harry:** "Can you stop answering my questions before I finish my questions. No can do again. You are so predictable Weasley No. 3 or No. 4 if you count your dad."

**Percy:** "Yes!"

**Percy:** "Honourable members of Wizengamot you can see yourself that has made a mockery of this trail."

**Percy:** "Please let me ask the questions then you can answer or justify your deeds."

Hermione was called as witness she told everyone that matter was sensitive but he could have shared it with the order as they were wandering most of the times without any idea of what they were doing. Ron came as spewed the same shit as Hermione. He also told them that as Harry was unable to come up with any leads he left them for sometime to search on his own. Hermione also attested to this. Ginny was called she told everyone that Harry was dabbling in dark arts and was getting away from everyone. Also the fame went to his head as he wanted no contact with the Weasley family as they were poor. With this sob story she came out as the victim when Harry and hers relationship ended.

After finishing the story Ginny went and sat between Neville & Hermione and entwined her hands with Neville. Then many of his ex friends came & show casted Harry in negative light.

**Diggory:** "Members of Wizengamot this is the person we have hailed as our hero when he has no regard for the life lost. He even tried to start relationship with not even 1 hour after the war. He could have done many things differently and so much wizarding blood could have been saved."

Harry thought 'With speed the Weasleys reproduce we will have them back in 2- 3 years' and chuckled.

**Kingsley:** "The jury will discuss amongst themselves and give judgement after 10 minutes."

Saying this Kingsley activated the silencing dome around them to discuss about the judgement. Harry was expecting betrayal but even then he was deeply disturbed. His first stages of mystery eyes were activated. There were comma shaped marks around his irises. He could perceive everything in slow motion. Luckily for him no one saw this. He deactivated the magic in his eyes just when silencing dome was lowered.

**Kingsley:** " the jury has decided that if you would have taken help from others the war and battle could have been prevented. They have decided to confiscate the Potter and Black Vaults in Gringotts and every property bar one of your choosing it cannot be potter manor. Also you have been relieved from your auror duties starting now. This money will be given to the victims of the war. Also your Potter and Black seats will be given to Weasley and Diggory family. You can collect whatever you deem necessary from your houses. Let them know that Ministry is not without mercy. Thank you."

Harry was shocked as his family manor was lost. The house where his father grew and his ancestors lived. The home in Godric's Hollow was national monument.

**Harry:** "I see." Harry's voice was so cold that it sent shivers up the spines of the members. "I will never forget the kindness bestowed upon me. I willing went to Voldemort to sacrifice my life that you sheep could live on. It seems I was mistaken I should have left you people to his mercy."

Many people started exclaiming angrily. But Harry was nearing his end of patience.

"I said SILENCE. Let me speak you spoke when you had a chance. I WILL speak and you WILL listen."

"Mr. Ronald Weasley it seems I have placed my trust in the wrong person. You always wanted easy money and ride my coat tails when I was famous but left me when I needed help. You always wanted my fame now you have some of it. How does it feel Weasley that you were the least loved son and brother? I became your friend when you had nothing but you never appreciated the fact. You have always used the second hand material. Brother's clothes, wand and even pet. Now you have been using what I used my fame and your girl-friend. Did Hermione tell you how many times we had sex when you left us?"

**Hermione:** "Don't listen to him Ron he is lying. I am and was always yours only."

**Harry:** "Tut Tut . You must not tell lies."

Saying this he showed his message where the message was ingrained from the detentions with Umbridge.

**Harry:** "Now Hermione you always stood by me. But after getting together with Ron I see his stupidity and jealousy had rubbed onto you. Once a mudblood always a mudblood eh?"

**Harry:** "Ginerva you were in love in fictional character. You like your brother wanted easy fame. How to get it? Obviously make The-Boy-Who-Lived to fall in love with you. What is your reason for petty revenge? That I was not willing to use my fame to get you a position in Holyhead Harpies as a chaser? I had marauder's map with me during the hunt. Did you know that many times I saw you in brooms cupboard or abandoned classroom with many boys. You took after your mother in this. Have sex and push kids."

"George Weasley I have no hand in your brother's demise. Blame the death eater. I gave you funds to start WWW you made me silent partner but where was the profit from my share? Nicked it right. Back stabber. Don't think I don't know that you sold your products to the death eaters for a higher price."

"Neville Longbottom I have always considered you a brother seeing as your mother was my godmother. Yeah I knew it since my third year. I always tried to support you. I taught you at D.A. I made you the man that you are today. How do you repay me? By going out with girlfriend when I was out. Potters and Longbottoms had a long standing relationship. I am sad to see it end today because of a spineless coward. Your parents are better off braindead than see what you have become today."

" You seem to have some ill conceived notion that I got Cedric killed. He wanted to share the glory with me as I saved his life in the maze three times. I wanted him to take the cup alone. Wonder what would have happened then. You wouldn't even get his body back. Your son was a honourable young lad and he would be rolling his in grave for what you did today. Good day sir hope you have fun and remember my last words."

"To the rest of you don't come knocking on my door when next dark lord rises. I am done helping the sheep and may Merlin have mercy on you because I won't help you lest the need arises."

Many people in the courtroom felt like they dug their own grave.

_**-End of courtroom 10 scene-**_

After the courtroom scene Harry went to Gringotts he was already pardoned for the crime committed. He was fined 100K Galleons for the damage done. Now he could freely visit any of his vaults.

Harry went to meet Ironclaw his account manager.

**Harry:** "Hope this day has been productive for you? Mine was not so much. I have a request for you."

**Ironclaw:** "How can I help Lord Potter?"

**Harry:** "You might have heard about the trail right? My Potter and Black account are being seized. I want to transfer the books and family artifacts from those vaults and place them in a new vault under the name Hadrian J.S. Peverell. Let them take the money. I also want you to visit all my properties and transfer the books and my family artifacts to the vault. Do this before they arrive and as a reward take half the gold from the Lestrange vault for your work if completed. My Griffindor, Slytherin and Peverell accounts could only be access by me and keep it closed down. They only wanted Potter and Black accounts money let them have it. They will get what they deserve."

**Ironclaw:** "My Lord that is most generous you know that if I am awarded half of Lestrange's account I can live 5 generations in luxury without having to work. Your work will be done." Harry nodded before continuing.

**Harry:** "Also I previously took the complete blame for the Gringotts incident now I want you to include Ronald and Hermione and charge them for the damage done. I have paid but they don't know it. Let them be indebted to you."

**Ironclaw:** "It will be done my Lord. Do you have any more requests?"

**Harry:** "Check if I have any castle or manor under Peverell name and make it habitable in 2 days when I will move there from Grimmauld place."

**Ironclaw:** "Good day My Lord."

-During Harry's stay at No. 12-

Harry was staying in Grimmauld place currently. He found out about the powers his eyes possessed from the book found in the potter family vault. He knew what he had to do to achieve the next stage but was willing to wait for sometime. He wouldn't put it past the ministry to connect the dots. He will stay patient and will have revenge when they least expected it. He knew he had to kill his ex-friend he once considered his brother to activate Mangekyo Sharingan.

Harry already visited the grave of Albus Dumbledore and replace the elder wand with Draco's wand under glamour which could only be removed by person more powerful than him. He not only had knowledge of Voldemort and Dumbledore but also their power. His core was larger than both of theirs combined due to the leeching effect of Horcrux. He also took the stone from where he dropped it. He embraced the hallows and was the master of death now. His powers were limitless.

When he combined The Hallows the cloak merged into his skin. The ring he put on his finger was only visible to him and the wand could only be used by him. If dropped by him somewhere it will appear in his hand with just a thought. The Wand of Destiny was much more powerful compared to his phoenix cored wand. He was the final master and no one could steal or win The Hallows from him.

When Harry was lost in his thoughts Ron stole the Draco's wand from the grave of Dumbledore and wanted to become its master. Ron wanted the power The Wand possessed so he took an auror contingent and left for Grimmauld place to kill Harry as he was its last master. He told the secret to aurors and they entered the place and looted the place of all the valuables that were found. While this was going on Harry was in his bedroom thinking about the past two days.

Ron pointed his wand at his throat and intoned "Sonorus!"

**Ron:** "Harry I have Dumbledore's wand with me now. I am sorry I have to kill you to become its master. I know I cannot win a direct confrontation. I am setting this place on fire. Meet your parents in after life and say hello for me. Isn't this what you always wanted? Good Bye mate. FIENDFYRE! "

Harry was panicking he didn't want to test his recently attained immortality by going against The Fiendfyre. The anti apparition and portkey wards were up. He couldn't move to ground floor to access the floo and it was almost consumed by the devilish fire. He went to the room where Buckbeak was previously staying and flew out on his Firebolt to a safe distance and watched as the Grimmauld place was bought to ground. Then the people from ministry arrived and contained the fire to No.12 and finally extinguished it. Harry was so seething in rage that he wanted to go and kill the whole Weasley family. Ohh he would kill them and make their death very painful.

Harry also found out that the money from Potter and Black account were divided amongst Weasley, Diggory, Shackelbolt and other important members of the Wizengamot. Let them enjoy while they can. When he would return he would make their lives miserable.

* * *

**Thats Chapter 4 guys. 3k+ words hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review guys it will give me inspiration to update faster. It will take 3-4 days for the next update as I have an exam to attend to. If any mistake I will try to correct them later. Thank You.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Into the Cave - Part 1

**Present day:**

Harry Potter silently appeared at the foothills of a mountain range near Himalayas, for quest of searching an item that he required for his further plans. He looked around for any signs of trouble finding none he continue to trek his path towards a cave near the top of the mountain. From the Flamel's journals he found that a cup of Merlin was hidden in the cave. He activated his EMS to search for the harmful wards. Using his EMS he could look at the magical energy. He could also recognise various wards and their functions based on the colour of the energy. For example the anti apparition wards were light blue in colour. Only people with mage sight or Sharingan could see the energies. Dumbledore and Voldemort both had mage sight but Harry didn't require them as he had Sharingan. Harry was thinking of what he did to gain this power of EMS.

_**-Flashback Starts-**_

2 years after the courtroom debacle

Neville Longbottom after finishing his Herbology class was walking down towards the Three Broomsticks where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend and fiancé Ginerva Molly Weasley. They had started dating just before Harry's case. He felt like he was being followed. He turned around to see if he was really being followed.

"Accio Cloak" he casted the spell and was waiting if any cloaks were coming towards him. Then he sent a wide area finite to cancel disillument spells followed by Homeo Revilium. Seeing he wasn't being followed he continued walking towards his destination.

After waiting at the bar for 30 minutes he got a patronus message from Ginny saying that she was held up at work and had to cancel their date. Sighing he got up and started going back to Hogwarts. He then saw from peripheral vision a man materialized behind him and shot a stunning spell at him. He dropped to ground to avoid being hit and took out his wand to raise a shield at the next spell coming towards him but was stunned by another figure from behind him.

Few hours later Neville woke up in a dark room. He checked for his wand and found it was still with him. Then he heard a voice coming from outside the room.

"Hello you have no value of friendship. You are in a house that you cannot escape from so don't bother trying. You have betrayed the friend who considered you a brother at one time. Lets see how many friends are you willing to sacrifice to save your own life. You have to overcome tasks you will be facing and the time limit is 2 hours. There is poison in your bloodstream and if you don't receive the antidote within 2 hours your life is a forfeit. The antidote is present at the end of your destination. Let the games begin."

Neville entered the next room which was heavily warded and saturated with magic. As soon as he entered the room the door shut behind him. Before him was his 5 manor house elves tied up inside a cage with runes on either side. The elves took care of him since his childhood and he was very attached to them.

"Mipsy be trying master but our magic isn't working here."

Then Neville heard the same voice which he heard in the previous room.

" you were always abysmal in potions, so to save your elves you have 10 minutes to prepare a potion that will melt the lock present for you to get in and save your elves. The ingredients and procedure are on the table. If you cannot save them in 15 minutes they will be forever lost. Their lives forfeit. Are you willing to take up the challenge as the potion is simple enough. Let the games begin your time starts now."

Neville saw the recipe and started chopping the belladona roots and grinding the snake fangs. It was an acidic potion that was generally used to melt metals that were impervious to magic. As 10 minutes were nearly finished he completed the potion. The colour was slightly off but potion was good enough to rescue his elves. He was thankful asbafter 15 minutes the runes were activated and fiendfyre was released into the cage.

Leaving his elves he ventured into the next room where again the door was closed and in front of him was his Gran below her was a plant just like devil's snare. The voice spoke again:

"Hello in front of you is your grandmother. She always ridiculed you and put you down as a squib and a worthless person who couldn't continue the legacy left by his parents. She was the person responsible for your bad childhood and low self esteem and confidence. You can leave her to her fate or forgive her for her mistakes and rescue her. The plant is similar to devil's snare. You have 10 minutes to rescue her. Let us see if you can overcome your past demons and come out a bigger man than your Gran. Remember the demons in your past could have been avoided if your Gran had just patted on your head even for your small accomplishments instead of comparing you to her son. It just takes a pat remember that."

Neville tried to use his wand to burn the plant but it was resistant to fire. He tried to freeze but was immune to the elements. He tried to cut the roots with 'Diffindo' and other cutting curses but after cut they grew at much more faster rate. The time was nearly over and his Gran was nearly strangled by the plant then he remembered the words of the speaker "just a pat". He patted the plant and suddenly the plant fell still just as the book 'monster of monsters' prescribed to them in their 3rd year by Hagrid. Then his gran spoke:

"Thank You Neville. You are bigger man that I recognised you to be. Hope you forgive this old lady for putting you through troubles and spoiling your childhood."

Saying this Neville entered the next room. Inside the room were his parents on one side and Ginny on the other. The voice spoke again:

"Hello this is the final task you can choose between the parents who gave you your life or the person with whom you will be sharing your life with. Above the beds where they are tied are 100 tons steel and if it falls on to a person they will squished like a bug. It will be easier to save one and let the other die but you can save them all if you can. All you have to do is keep adding magic to the crystal at the centre of the room which hold the steel in the position they are in. If sufficient magic is not being added the steel will fall and squash your parents and/or Ginny to pulp. Prove to the world that you are not a squib that they thought you were. Let the games begin."

Neville reached the crystal in the centre of the room and started adding magic to the crystal to hold the weights in position. After 7 minutes it started to get difficult and he was becoming paler and paler. Neville thought '3 more minutes and I will be able to save them all'. It was getting more and more difficult then Ginny spoke:

"Neville please let your parents go. They are already braindead and cannot recover whereas we will be sharing our lives together. Please save me and let them go or we all will be killed."

Neville nearly lost control and the weights almost fell on his parents and Ginny after hearing he speak. He was shocked 'Is this the woman I fell in love with? How can she so carelessly tell me to let my parents die.'

With new renewed vigour he kept adding magic after 10 minutes the weights disappeared. Then the voice spoke:

"This was the woman for whom you betrayed your god brother. In times like this is where the true nature of the person comes out. You have completed the game and saved everyone dear to you. In the next room is the antidote for the poison. Your parents, Gran, elves and Ginny will be sent to the manor where they will await your return. Take the antidote as a reward. Remember the lessons learnt. You have a hero complex. You don't look most of the time before you leap. You don't have the capability but still rush into things. Let this be another lesson."

Neville entered the next room and was nearly dragging himself. He was very tired as he has never used this much magic. As soon as he reached the vial of potion he was suddenly portkeyed to a room with runic circles drawn on the floor. A voice spoke from behind him.

"Hello Neville my dearest godbrother hope you enjoyed the game? You didn't take into consideration the last lesson. I wanted you here with you magic drained so that it couldn't interfere with the ritual that I am about to conduct. The magic had to be drained by yourself willingly otherwise the ritual may not have full effect."

Neville tried to stand up to defend himself but his magic was almost drained. He saw Harry circling his body while chanting in some unknown language. Then he pointed his wand at Neville and said

"It was no pleasure knowing you. Let it be known to you that your death will be for the greater good. Once a squib always a squib. You were born with great destiny but you succumbed to the mercies of others. You were nothing. No one other than few traitors would care for your death. You back stabbed the only person who would have stood with you till the end of the world. Good Bye Squib Longbottom. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Neville had felt like his whole life flashed before his eyes while Harry spoke and before he knew a green light of death rushed towards him ending his life.

Harry's eyes started bleeding and the 3 commas that were present disappeared and 3 hollowed circles appeared in their places which were joined by a curved thick line. He could feel the power coursing through his eyes. He also felt the pain like which he never felt before. His body was also repaired to maintain the pristine condition to match his eyes. His height increased from 5'8" to 6'2".

_**-Flashback ends-**_

* * *

**The cave trip will come in the next part. Couldn't control myself from writing the flashback. My bad :P**


	6. Chapter 6 : Into the Cave - Part 2

**_"Parseltongue speech"_**

* * *

Harry reached the entrance of cave where he noticed with his Sharingan that several runes were present. He couldn't identify half the runes even with the knowledge he had. There was an archway slight further inside the cave with writings present on the arc which he couldn't understand. The stone near the arch required a blood sacrifice. It was to check if the blood was tainted with dark rituals. Only the individuals with no tainted blood could pass through. On entering the archway he was faced with a sphinx.

"Hello mortal. I know you are the master of the Hallows but to me you are a mortal. To pass you have to answer the riddles or you won't be allowed to pass. Even if you kill me the next arch will be locked down and prevent you from entering. So do you want to try your luck?"

"You might as well send me back. I suck at puzzles. But let me try. Ask your questions."

"Very well here is the first puzzle. Five apples are in a basket. How do you divide them among five witches so that each witch gets an apple, but one apple remains in the basket?"

He was imagining about Daphne and Susan eating an apple sensuously.

"Ahh..Give a witch an apple along with the basket with apple in it."

"Good now here is the second one. Each evening the four wizards asked each other the question, 'What do you take off last before you get into bed?' "

"Well I do like sleeping naked with Daphne or Susan in my arms but I have a feeling that is not the answer you are looking for. You must have been very bored to be here for so many years with having sex. Well my wand also stays in my holster unless I am having sex."

"Stupid mortal stop speaking about your sex life and answer the riddle."

"Aww you spoil all my fun. How about my feet? I take them of the ground before I get into the bed. Unless I take out my wand if you get what I mean." Harry waggled his eyes at the sphinx saying this.

"Correct if you don't answer the questions directly I will bite off your wand. Your mates would be very disappointed if that happens."

The sphinx thought let me make him uncomfortable.

"Here is the third question. What is it that a cow has four of and a woman has only two of?"

Harry got a wistful smile on his face and started thinking about the breasts of Susan and Daphne. Before he could answer the sphinx said "Stop right there you perverted bastard. Think before you answer."

"If breasts is not the answer you are looking for then it is legs."

"Next question. You stick your poles inside me. You tie me down to get me up. I get wet before you do. What Am I?"

"Hey you are not releasing your pent up sexual frustration on me right."

"Just answer the stupid question mortal."

"Unless it is you-know-what it is tent."

The double innuendo questions went on for 30 more minutes. Then the sphinx deemed him fit to continue his journey to the next stage. Before he left he spoke to sphinx.

"Your species is considered to be very intelligent right. Do you mind if I ask you a riddle?"

"Go ahead."

"What is it that humans can do which Sphinx cannot?"

"There a many differences that you humans could do while our species cannot."

"I know but I am looking for a specific answer."

"Ride brooms?"

"Nope"

"Using wands"

Harry snickered at this and said "Not the answer I was looking for. How does your species reproduce if they don't use their wands."

"Disgusting"

"I know the answer I was looking for was THREESOME"

"Get out of here you sick pervert"

Harry entered the next room where a dragon was held. It was a black dragon almost 30 metres tall and 45 metres in length. It spoke in parseltongue.

**_"Little snakeling you must fight me and be alive for 10 minutes atleast to pass onto the next room."_**

_**"Oh great dragon I don't want to fight and injure you if you just let me I promise no harm will befall you."**_

The dragon became angry and released a great burst of fire to roast Harry. Harry tried normal dragon flame freezing spell and tried to use the rocks as a shield but the fire was so potent that flame freezing spell didn't work and rock was melted. Then the dragon breathed another flame at Harry who was cornered near the edge of the rocky room with no means of escape. The dragon thought it won and killed Harry. But as the fire was just about to reach Harry he closed his left eye after activating EMS and said

"AMATERASU"

Torrents of great black fire appeared and started incinerating the powerful dragon flames within seconds the dragon flame was gone and the black flames joined together to form an ethereal figure about 10 metres in height (not susanoo).

_**"Let us match the power of great Sharingan against the pet of Merlin. Dragon there is still 6 minutes left of the 10 minutes which you said and try to be alive till the end of it."**_

The dragon got scared even Merlin was not capable of such feat. The dragon tried to set the figure on flame which did not work. As the figure was advancing on to the dragon it tried to use its tail to swipe at the flame warrior in its moment of stupidity and the tail caught on fire and started to burn very painfully. After trying to fight the flames for 30 seconds it gave up and spoke.

_**"Warrior you are too strong for me to fight against you and please stop the fire I cannot take it anymore."**_

_**"You should have believed me when I said you didn't stand a chance against me."**_

Harry extinguished the Amaterasu flames with his EMS. The dragon spoke again:

**_"You can collect the item you seek after you cross the room of nightmares. Be prepared to face your nightmares as the name of room says."_**

Harry entered the next room which was pitch dark and all the lighting spells he tried were not working. He even tried to use rune based lighting system but it didn't work. As he cautiously walking in the room suddenly he felt like he was in the presence of 100 dementors. He tried strengthening his occlumency shields which reduced the effect to some extent. He conjured his patronus to drive away the effect but there were no dementors for the patronus to drive away. He kept it as a company to keep the negative effects away. With the help of his occlumency shields and patronus he walked for about 5 hours at the end of which he could see a door when he opened the door the light flooded the room and he what he saw left made him feel stupid. The entrance to the room was only 200 metres from the exit and all this while he was walking in circles in the dark. He could have just used the point me spell towards the exit and be done with it.

Cursing he entered the next room where he saw a chalice about the size of his hand floating above the pedestal at the centre of the room. It was simple wooden chalice with runes inside and outside the cup.

The cup of Merlin held many secrets one of which would help him in his quest and also had healing properties. Any potion if drunk from the cup would increase the potency of the potion by a factor of 10.

* * *

**Here is the second part of the chapter for you guys. Please review. I have 2 exams starting tomorrow so no updates for 3-4 days. Please review and give suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Revenge Part : I

**Thank you guys for the reviews 15k+ views and nearly 6k visitors. Don't flame. If you don't have anything good to say please don't review. Some Naruto concepts are used. If you don't like don't read. **

* * *

A thin and tall person appeared out of thin air near the graveyard. He kept walking without any fear or worries. He kept looking for names and trying to find the grave he was looking for. He kept looking for 10 minutes then he found what he was looking for. He took his wand out and caressed it lovingly while reading what the head stone read. Then suddenly the jabbed towards the tomb and the marble of the grave split opened with a crack and a wave of his wand moved the blocks apart. The body stored inside the grave was looking the same as when he died. Wizards used an preservation spell which prevented the body from decaying. The man started gathering his magic while twirling the wand ideally in his hand. Then he started chanting

"**Exurge ****A****M****ortuis****"**

Then he rotated his wand anticlockwise then started doing rapid 50 wand motions for the next step and finished with a diagonal slash and incanted

"**Fiat****V****oluntas****T****ua ****V****oluntas****M****ea****" **

The dead body rose as if controlled by the strings like a puppet. This was an ancient form of necromancy. It enabled the user to control the dead body similar to the Imperius Curse with complete and absolute control over it.

"Hello there it has been a long time since we met. You know what to do. I am expecting excellent results. Day after tomorrow is your mother's birthday. You are my present to her. Hope she appreciates the effort. You are to reach there at 8 PM day after tomorrow."

The man threw a dagger at the dead man and said

"Use this dagger to nick them when they are still in shock it will cause them to get paralyzed then I will come and have fun. But that is 2 days away. Lets have fun tonight. Meet me at Number 4 Privet Drive and teach my dear family some manners."

_**-Later that night-**_

The Dursleys were having a dinner with Dudley's girlfriend. They like the girl Sarah very much and were hoping that Dudley and her would get married. She was normal as per their standards. Then their door bell rang. Dudley went and opened the door to find his freak cousin along with 3 others standing there.

"Hello Cousin. How are you? You still look like the fat pig that you were."

"Harrrrryyyyyy?" Dudley stammered. His cousin whose eyes were warm and caring now sent chills up his spine.

"Where are your manners Dudley? Invite us in and what will my friends think of you for the obvious lack of decorum." Before he could say anything Harry pushed him aside and walked inside casually and turned towards a blond haired person and said "Malfoy set up the wards we don't want any interruption."

Harry strode towards the kitchen where his aunt, uncle and his cousin's girlfriend were sitting.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. Pleasant meeting you after a long time isn't it? I hoped we might have met under different circumstances." He turned towards the other girl and said "Hello I am Harry James Potter Dudley's Cousin. Who might you be?"

Sarah saw the handsome man with green eyes and blushed. He was like a greek god with well defined muscles and very athletic. She replied shyly "Hello I am Sarah Jones."

"Hello Sarah please call me Harry" saying this he took her hand and kissed it. "You look very lovely. I can see that Dudley is obviously smitten with you. Now if you don't mind I would like to interrupt the dinner as I have some important stuff with my family. You can come and meet them later. Please don't mind it is urgent family matter and cannot be postponed to later time. A member of our family met with an accident and she might not make it so we may have to visit her later."

"Ok no problem Harry. I hope that she recovers."

"Thank You."

Sarah left the Dursleys to their fate without knowing what was going to happen to them.

"Hello again. Now the Harry you know is long gone. I am on the path of vengeance of those who wronged me. I have already killed some of those who deemed to hurt me. Vernon you always beat me up when it was no fault of mine listening to the lies of your son and your own shortcomings. 'Petunia I lost a contract today. It may have been caused due to the freakishness of the boy. Let me teach him a lesson.' Didn't you realize that when I become an adult I would come back for revenge? I know intelligence is not your strong point but this is common sense but it seems you are lacking in that department too."

He petrified Vernon and Dudley and ordered his followers to have fun with Petunia. Draco and Blaise raised their wands together and shouted a old forgotten dark curse which was taught to them by Harry, it was an predecessor to Cruciatus and much more painful while didn't allow the victim to faint or cause mental trauma to make them lose sanity.

"**Quemar los****Nervios"**

Petunia started screaming as she felt she was being electrocuted with 10k Volts electricity. Vernon and Dudley watched helplessly. The curse was removed after 10 minutes after which she fainted unable to bear the pain. Harry then turned towards Vernon and said

"You always tried to beat out the freakishness from me. Now you beat out the bad culture and habits from Dudley."

"**Marioneta****Maldita"**

This curse caused the body to be controlled like a puppet and unlike the Imperious curse he, victim had complete awareness of what he was doing but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. Wizards with average occlumency shields could stop their body from reacting to the curse.

Vernon got up slowly and walked toward Dudley while taking out his belt. He beat Dudley for 30 minutes while Dudley was bleeding heavily from the beating. Vernon broke both of Dudley's legs and arms. A part of Vernon died while watching himself beating his son to death.

"Vernon did you know before I came here I killed Marge and feed her to her dogs?"

Vernon was completely drained emotionally and physically. He was beaten by resurrected Cedric in the muggle way.

"You have always starved me. Now I do have to repay you for that also. You three will the confined to the house with no means of escape and food. The people will forget about you during this 1 month due the ward put up. Petunia you have always loved these two. Lets see how you can look after these two for a month with food. Or let them die and save your energy. I will come after 1 month and liberate you. If you survive its well and good, you can continue leading your life normally & I won't bother you."

Saying this wizards left the house. Petunia tried to attend Vernon and Dudley for 15 days after which they died due to lack of food and injuries. Unable to bear this Petunia committed suicide on the next day. During these 15 days they remember the torture which they put the boy through and cursed themselves. They repented their deeds but it was too late to offer apologies. After 1 month police would find 3 dead bodies and the case would be closed after 6 months unable to find any leads as to why the men in the family starved themselves to death and the female committed suicide. They thought it was due to the death of Marge (who Sarah thought was met with an accident and told the police) and became depressed to continue living.

_**-Two days later-**_

Mr. & Mrs. Diggory were trying to celebrate her birthday but today they missed the only one thing & that was their son Cedric.

Amos said "Come on dear Cedric wouldn't have wanted us to feel bad on this day. In fact he will be watching us and he will be sad if he sees that we are sad."

"I know Amos but I cannot seem to fill the void left in my heart after my Cedric left us."

Amos looked at his melancholic wife and said "I know dear. You know that he grew up in these arms and his death was being at the wrong place at wrong time. How can a 17 year old go against the most feared Dark Lord. I know Potter was not responsible but I cannot seem to forgive him. I just want to blame the death of our son on him. It atleast gives some peace to this old heart, I don't know why."

Then they heard the door knock. went to open the door. The alarm wards didn't trip so she thought it would be someone they knew. Amos was a busy man at ministry and many people visited regularly. But when she opened the door she felt like she had been slapped and unknowingly tears appeared in her eyes.

"Cedric?" She said in low voice.

"Hello Mother. Happy Birthday!"

"Amos come here."

Amos came to where his wife was and his reaction wasn't much different from which his wife had 2 minutes ago. Without thinking he moved forward and hugged his son. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back and felt his body being paralyzed. As he was falling down he saw his son cut his wife with a dagger on her hand and she too fell on the ground stiff as a board with below neck paralyzed. Then he saw the man whom he blamed for all his problems enter their house.

"Amos what is with all the pathetic wards surrounding your house. You should have used some of the Potter fortune to get your wards upgraded. You even don't have an heir to pass the fortune to." Saying this Harry Potter stunned and spoke to Amos again.

"How do you like your wife's birthday present. I have resurrected Cedric. I am the greatest necromancer, the likes of which world has not seen since last 2000 years. He is under my complete control." He turned towards Cedric and said "Cruciate your dad and do not let him go mad. I have use for his sanity."

After 5 minutes Amos was shaking on the floor from the after effects of Cruciatus Curse. Then Harry spoke again

" I have a proposition for you. Should you complete it I will leave your wife alive. Otherwise I will make her death very painful and she will be tortured by Cedric while you watch and hear her scream. She will be tortured daily till her mind breaks and she loses her will to live. Then I will let Cedric grant the sweet release of death then your torture will start and continue till I get bored and kill you."

"You are monster. Have you no shame to taunt a mother with the resurrected body of her dead son and torture by the same. Have you no morality left? Where is the person who fought against Dark Lord?"

"Tut Tut Diggory have you forgotten you are one of the reason for what I have become today. What about my mother's sacrifice for the sheep of Britain's wizarding world. What about my family's sacrifice and fight against the Dark Lords whenever they were active. They spilled their blood, money and laid down their lives for the wizarding world and how were they repaid? My parents were barely adults while they fought for the sheep and how were they repaid? The Potter manor burnt down and vaults confiscated. I willing went and laid down my life so that you all can live in peace and how was I repaid?"

Amos had no answer. He knew that Harry wasn't at fault but he was blamed for Cedric's death in mind.

" you will confess in the wizengamot tomorrow that due to jealousy you blamed me for the war & I was not responsible for it. The traitor Weasleys would support you in the same. Don't make me repeat myself. I will have your wife in my custody and she will be released after I get my wizengamot seats and my family artifacts. I don't need the money you can keep it. Good day."

Saying this Harry disappeared taking his wife and son with him leaving a distraught Amos behind.

* * *

**Exurge A Mortuis = *Arise from the dead***

**Fiat Voluntas Tua Voluntas Mea = *Let my Will be your Will***

**Marioneta Maldita = *Cursed Puppet***

**Quemar los Nervios = *Burn the nerves***

**Here is the 7th Chapter for you guys. In 4-5 chapters main twist will be revealed. This will be a semi Dark!Harry fic. With some time travel involved. Post time travel new plot that will blow your mind will start. I am trying to make this story different from other TT fics. You will enjoy the twists and plots that I can guarantee. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Revenge Part : II

**Hello People here is the next installment please review and give suggestions.**

* * *

**-Courtroom Scene-**

The Wizengamot was in full attendance. An emergency meeting was called by chief warlock.

Kingsley spoke "Silence. Let the emergency meeting commence. Chief Warlock please explain the need for calling an emergency meeting. As far as I know there is no emergency that required full gathering of Wizengamot."

Amos spoke "Forgive me Minister. I have come to confess a crime committed by us along with some others. We have wrongly show-casted an individual, a hero for our selfish reasons. The person whom I speak about is Lord Harry James Potter. I was depressed by the death of my son and wrongly blamed Lord Potter who gave his life for our wizarding society. The Weasleys were plotting against him and I in depression went along with them, which resulted in defaming Harry Potter. I beg for my wrong doings and hope Lord Potter forgives me. I also petition for the titles of Potter and Black to be given back to him . The artifacts of Potter and Black ancestry also to be returned back to him. I also request the responsible Weasleys & Granger to confess to their wrong doings. I will resign from the post of Chief Warlock after today's gathering. Please consider so that justice is not denied to Lord Potter. Thank you." Bowing to audience Amos sat down.

The whole wizengamot was shocked and it was complete silence in the room. Then Kingsley spoke again "Weasley please come forward and give your testimony. Do you agree with what Lord Diggory spoke or not?"

Ron came forward shaking and he looked like he was constipated "Dear noble Lords and Ladies of Wizengamot I have betrayed my once best friend out of jealousy and spite. I have been less than honorable during the last case against him. I have used my war fame and turned many of our friends against him. I was afraid I would be forgotten son, brother and lover again so I did it to Harry. Also it didn't help that he had lots of money. I am really sorry for what I did to Harry." Saying this Ron started sobbing horribly.

Kingsley spoke "Missus Hermione Granger if you would please give your testimony."

Hermione spoke "I dearly loved Harry once. I confessed my feelings when Ron abandoned us during hunt. But Harry said that he was in love with Ginny and couldn't cheat with me on her. I gave him some hallucinogens and had an affair with him. He found out and felt betrayed. He didn't speak to me for several days. Finally he forgave me. Then Ron started corrupting my mind saying Harry was practicing dark arts and that fame has gone to his head. My jealousy took over and I plotted with Ron for Harry's downfall. I regret doing that. I wish to apologise to Harry for everything. He supported me through everything and I turned on him after the war. I regret doing that and I will do anything for his apology."

Unknown to anyone Harry was present in the courtroom, invisible. He was watching the courtroom drama. Similar to Diggorys Harry went to the burrow and killed George and threatened everyone to confess or he would kill everyone painfully. At first they thought he was joking after torturing and killing George before their eyes they realized the situation in which they were in. Harry held captive Mrs. Molly Weasley, Fleur and Victoria (Bill and Fleur's daughter), Rose Weasley (Ron and Hermione's daughter), Penelope Weasley nee Clearwater, Charlie Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys were forced to agree with Harry and reluctantly gave consent to testify for him in the next Wizengamot meeting.

The rest of people who wrongly blamed Harry also gave their testimonies that Harry was innocent in fact and was the bravest soul known to them. The meeting was also aired on Wireless Network and the whole wizarding world was listening to the meeting.

Finally Kingsley gave his testimony "Today we are going to correct a mistake made. I place no blame on Lord Potter for the battle of Hogwarts. His titles are being given back to him. I also lift the ban on him for the employment in the British Ministry of Magic. If he agrees his auror post will be returned to him. The artifacts of Potter and Black family stored in DoM will also be returned to him. His Order of Merlin 1st class is also being re-awarded to him. I apologise on behalf of whole wizarding world for Lord Potter-Black's forgiveness. The people who plotted against Lord Potter will be suspended from work for 6 months. Thank you. Courtroom meeting adjourned."

The whole wizarding world was shocked and shamed for what they did to their hero. Next day's interview of Harry Potter would cause further shame.

_**-Next Day-**_

The Daily Prophet's headlines read:

**Harry Potter The-Man-Who-Conquered interviewed**

_**After the urgent meeting held by wizengamot, where many hidden truths came out about Lord Potter, our reporter had decided to speak to Lord Potter about the news and interview him about the same. Our reporter visited Lord Potter at his home, which is a modest 3 bedroom house. **_

**Reporter – R**

**Harry Potter – HP**

R – Lord Potter first I want to say sorry about how the wizarding world treated you.

HP – I forgive the people but I wouldn't fight for the wizarding world again.

R (shocked) – Why Lord Potter?

HP – Do you really need to ask? 1 year I was hailed a hero and the next victimized to the whims of wizarding world. I have had enough I am trying to lead my life peacefully away from everyone.

R – Can you tell me why you are living in the modest place when you have enough wealth?

HP – What wealth? I was stripped of everything remember. I live here with my two loving wives Mrs. Daphne Potter nee Greengrass and Mrs. Susan Potter nee Bones. If you remember even my two wives were ostracized from the wizarding world. Daphne's family was labelled dark and her wealth and fortune confiscated and Susan was left alone with no help after her aunt died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. We three built this home on this land. Thanks to Ministry of Magic I don't have a job and have difficulties finding one. We grow our own food here due to the cost factors and I run some errands for Gringotts as a curse breaker.

R – I didn't know you were good at curse breaking? As far as I am aware you didn't take Arithmancy and Runes as your electives.

HP – You can thank Dumbledore and my loving relatives for that.

R – What do you mean?

HP – I was sent to live with my abusive muggle relatives while you enjoyed the time after Voldemort was vanquished first. I was brought up like a house elf. If I scored more than my muggle cousin I was beaten and starved till the brink of my death. I used to live in the cupboard under the stairs for the 1st 10 years of my life. The habit to under-perform was so ingrained that I still have trouble.

R – Ohhh! (My dear readers I was shocked to find out about this. Is this how we treat our heroes? I for one am shamed and thought Lord Potter had a pleasant life.)

HP – Hmmm. I thought when I joined Hogwarts I would find myself amongst people like me. I would be welcomed with open arms. But one year I was hailed as hero and the very next I was shunted as a villain, heir of Slytherin, lair, glory seeker etc.

R – I heard you received international ICW mastery in Warding and Enchantments.

HP – Its true among others.

R – Among others?

HP – I have mastery in Defence, Charms & Transfiguration along with Runes & Arithmancy too. Charms, Runes & Arithmancy knowledge is important when dealing with Warding and Enchantments.

R – Minister has given the auror job back so when will you be joining?

HP – Pardon me but I don't want to join Ministry. I have always had bad experience with ministry. I thought atleast Kingsleys whom I considered friend will help me but he too caught up in fame. I will not help or provide my knowledge in anyway to aid Ministry.

R – Thank You for the interview.

HP – I wish to say the pleasure is all mine but I cannot. I just wanted to clear things up lest you people start saying that I am new dark lord in rising. I will visit DoM to get my family artifacts I would request you to not to approach me. I am done with you people I would want to be left in peace.

_**Dear readers not only we have missed a hero of Britain but also lost lot of talent. ICW masteries is very difficult to attain. Lord Potter is one of Youngest after Severus Snape, who received masteries in Defence and Potions, to achieve masteries. Lets hope that Lord Potter forgives us after sometime because our betrayal was not a simple one. We killed the hope of our hero**_**.**

_**-At the Peverell Castle- **_

After the interview Harry came back to his Castle and was waiting for the interview to be released. Next day when the article came out he chuckled darkly. To further his plans he had to go to DoM and get into the room, which Dumbledore proclaimed to be the 'Room of Love.' He told them about his ICW masteries, the people at DoM would grovel at his feet to join their department. He had no intention of doing this. He remembered how he mastered DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and all wand related subjects. Using Occlumency and Sharingan he mastered the things that Dumbledore and Voldemort mastered. It took nearly good part of 2 years even with Sharingan. He would activate sharingan and using occlumency would watch the memory and copy the movements repeatedly with Sharingan to obtain mastery. He also worked on physical conditioning of his body to match the speed of Sharingan. He could observe movements' upto 1/32 of a second and move nearly that fast. He defeated Draco, Blaise and 8 others in the blink of the eye before they could take out a wand, all 10 were petrified and fell on the floor almost together. After that nobody questioned him again. He would take Daphne and Susan with him and travel back and bring the Wizarding world to its knees and would become its emperor.

* * *

*** REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW * REVIEW ***


	9. Chapter 9 : Kill the Weasels

**Here is Chapter 9 for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Warning - Death and mentions of torture and rape.**

* * *

After the fiasco at the Wizengamot, Harry waited 4 days to make the Weasleys fidget as their family members were in captive in the hands of Harry Potter. Harry held them as prisoners in the cellar of his castle with heavy wards so that no location charm could help Weasleys locate them. Wraiths were placed outside their cells to prevent them from escaping. Susan and Daphne used Crucio on them atleast twice a day. Susan who once upon a time was epitome of kindliness was now a hardened warrior witch. Daphne who previously was Ice Queen of Slytherin was still the same but her coldness increased. Both were very devoted to Harry as he was to them. Their bedroom sessions continued every night with increasing passion. Susan liked to make love whereas Daphne preferred to be teased a lot. Daphne and Susan were trained by Harry in many old forgotten arts. Both loved learning and Harry made it a lot of fun to learn stuff. But they knew they would never catch upto him as his body and eyes were gift of god himself. His repertoire of spells and speed had not been matched in the past nor will it be. His knowledge of light and dark magic is unsurpassed.

Harry spoke to Susan and Daphne "Suzy and Daph today I will extract my vengeance from the Weasleys. Please go to the Gringotts and collect everything that you can. In our bedroom are the specially enchanted boxes to collect stuff. Use them. Next week we will visit DoM and use the special room. Let me collect the Weasleys and visit The Burrow."

Harry went to his cellar and spoke to the Weasleys he held captive "Hello everyone I hope the stay has been pleasant. As per my agreement I will deliver you guys to your family. I have been cleared of past charges. I am heralded as a hero again. Thanks to your family and Amos Diggory. Lets go. Don't sit there we are running on tight schedule. After I meet your family I have some more work to do."

The Weasleys were having hard time to stand straight because of repeated use of Cruciatus on them. They stood up shakily and gather together. Ginny had much more hard time because Harry gave her as a plaything to his pet werewolves. The stamina of Werewolf was well known among the wizarding world. She was mercilessly used by them continuously for 4 days. All he said that Wolf would like to play with bitch. She was even transfigured into female wolf during the full moon night and left in the cage along with 3 werewolves. Harry did this because he was in love with her once upon a time and her betrayal was which hit him the most. Every-time he thought of giving up the fight against Voldemort the thought of spending life with Ginny and have a family of his, that was what kept him going. Even before submitting himself to Voldemort he was thinking that Ginny would be fine. This was the betrayal of worst kind in his opinion. He would have like to kill her himself but he would extract vengeance for all the Weasleys together.

Harry made them touch the portkey and activated it with a touch of wand and saying the activation key. They disappeared in a swirl and almost instantaneously appeared 2000 miles away from their current location. Only Harry was left standing and rest of fell on the ground gracelessly. He pointed his wand to his neck and said "Sonorus"

"Weasleys come out I have brought your family back. Come out." As soon as he finished saying this he heard footsteps from the house. It was like horde of people trying to evacuate the burning building. Bill was first to come out, followed by rest of the Weasleys. Harry's wand was out in a flash and he petrified everyone. He spoke again "Now now, you didn't think I would just let you go, didn't you?" Seeing the worried faces he spoke again, "Don't worry I will give you a chance to fight. Also I will fight most of you together and I will not use my wand for first two minutes."

Harry raised his wand and moved in intrinsic circle around himself. They all could see a barrier being formed. Harry with a flick of his wand bought Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Hermione, Ginny, Amos inside the circle. With another flick little Victoria was separated from her mother and placed in a circle. He flicked his wand to create a barrier around her.

"Amaterasu" Black heavenly flames appeared and encircled the barrier that protected Victoria Weasley. He then tied up the females and turned towards Bill and spoke "Bill the barrier around Little Vicky will expand and in 10 minutes the flames will move inside the barrier, after I start the fight it will start expanding. If it happens in another 2 minutes it will be very difficult to save Vicky. Use your ward breaking skills to break the ward and save your daughter. Or I am giving you another choice, you can enter this barrier and fight against me along with your family, hope that you defeat me. If I am defeated the barriers will break down. If not your family and daughter will be dead at the end of 15 minutes. Then I will kill the females of your family. Save your daughter and take the females outside the barrier and leave. I will kill the males and the 2 whores and I will leave you guys alone."

"Cedric have fun with your dad. I want him to suffer and see the resentment and resignation in his eyes for all he did."

Cedric moved towards his dad, Amos and lifted his wand and said "Crucio!" Amos tried to stop the scream escaping from his lips. He really tried but he couldn't help himself after 30 seconds. But Cedric didn't stop he held his father under Cruciatus for 3 more minutes.

"Like my special resurrection Amos? They can use magic and I have complete control over him. Though he recognises you as his father, he cannot go against my wishes."

Amos Diggory was tortured mercilessly for 30 more minutes. His bones were broken. He coughed blood as his ribs were shattered and pierced his lungs.

"Please kill me. I cannot take it anymore."

"No no Diggory. You still have to witness your wife being tortured. Then if I am pleased I will kill you."

"Please!"

"SILENCE. Cedric finish him. I don't want to kill your mother."

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Amos was finally granted the sweet mercy of death.

The fight between Arthur, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Hermione and Ginny vs. Harry started. Bill was trying to break the ward to stop his daughter from being fried. They all started firing stunners at him. Harry using his Sharingan easily side stepped the curses. The Weasleys started using new tactics and drove Harry into the corner and fired 2 blasting hexes each. They all thought that Harry was doomed to be hit if he wasn't using his wand. Just as the curses were about to hit Harry, he said "Kamui". The Blasting hexes entered the portal of inter-dimensional space, which could only be accessed by Kamui. Harry opened the portal at the back of Weasleys. The curses came out of the portal and hit all the 6 Weasleys in the back.

All of them were blasted from their feet. Charlie was blasted towards Harry. Harry gave a shift round-house kick to the flying Charlie, dropping him to the ground with a broken jaw.

"Come on Weasleys. Time is running down. Only 20 seconds for the 2 minute time limit for the use of wand left. You can do better than this. You all thought I defeated Voldemort by just luck?"

As soon as the 2 minute time limit was over. Harry took out his wand and fired a bone breaker at Arthur Weasley's chest. Arthur died as the shattered bones pierced his internal organs and he bleed out, dying a painful death. Percy was hit by entrail expelling curse, he too succumbed to his wounds. Charlie was hit with Heart stopping curse and he too died after 2 minutes. Ginny received a blasting spell to her head. Hermione received a cutter to her neck and bleed out like a pig. Ron was Cruciated for 3 minutes.

"Ron you always wanted a scar like mine so that you could have fame, even it meant getting your family killed in the process. You are the most bigoted, jealous man child. 1 word from you I would have shared my wealth with your family. Now you get the chance for your fame. Your mother will beg for your life. I will kill her and try to kill you; if you survive I will be the new dark Lord and you The-Red-Head-Who-Lived."

Harry brought Molly Weasley inside the ward and spoke "Hello , I am going to kill Ron now. Rest of the males except Bill are killed."

"Not Ron! Not Ron please."

"Stand aside you silly woman. Stand aside."

"Please not Ron. Take me instead."

"Very Well. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Molly Weasley dropped like a marionette, whose strings have been cut.

"Now Ronald you have your mothers protection. If your mother loved you as much as a mother loves their child, her protection will save you from AK. If not you will die and know dying that your mother didn't love you as much as her other children."

"Please Harry. Why are you doing this?"

"You really are stupid Ronald. Why would I be doing this? Revenge of course. It will be best served cold."

"Why did you kill my mother? She always thought you as a son."

"She thought of me like a son but I wasn't one. Don't you think I know that your family used to report me to Dumbledore. Goodbye mate. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry oblivated rest of the survivors and planted fake memories that a new Dark Lord had killed their family. Harry then fired the Dark Mark on the burrow and apparated back to Castle.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Next chapter DoM and Time Travel to the past.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Death Trip to Limbo

_**34k views and 12k Visitors..Wow...thank you very much for reading this story.**_

* * *

Harry Potter and his wives were having discussion about the events that were going to take place in DoM, today. They just finished reading about the article that came out in the Daily Prophet.

* * *

_**New Dark Lord on rise?**_

_Two days ago the members of Weasley family were found murdered as they supported Lord Harry Potter in the Wizengamot 1 week ago. The males of the family Arthur, Charlie, Percival, George and Ronald Weasley along with the females Ginerva and Hermione Weasley, were brutally murdered. A dark mark was found hanging on the Burrow. Our reporter spoke to Lord Harry Potter about this. He solemn reply was "It is not Voldemort, he is definitely dead. It seems that someone is trying to follow his footsteps. I don't know who had the motive for this. A good family has been murdered, they will be missed. I would advise the auror department to be vigilant."_

_Bodies of the Diggory family were found in the same area. It seems they were attacked when they were having a family gathering. Also Late Cedric Diggory's body was found in the area, experts have found evidences of Necromantic rituals being performed on the dead body. The ministry has advised to stay safe and stop going out alone till the perpetrator of the crime is found._

_**Is new Dark Lord on rise? Refer to page number 9**_

_**For the details on second wizarding war and the battle of Hogwarts – refer to page number 12**_

* * *

Daphne looked at the clipping and spoke to Harry "So the Weasleys are dealt with. Nice touch on the interview."

"Yeah but I wanted to speak about our trip to the past."

Susan chipped her thoughts in "Harry we have already discussed we will travel to 1970-71 during the start of the war and wait for 3-4 years before we defeat Voldemort and start taking over the ministry from behind the scenes. Then we will improve the society and bring Golden Age of Magic again."

"True but I have been thinking, we are immortal because of the philosopher's stone and being the master of death."

"Yeah Harry what will happen to the Hallows if we return to the past?" asked Daphne.

"If I am correct, there can only be 1 master of death. I cannot die until I give up my ownership of the Hallows. I will have to collect them again. The Hallows would have to be used in DoM for the trip past. We know where the Hallows are, so we can collect them easily. We can share the power amongst ourselves."

"Ok. You were saying about the timeline?" enquired Susan.

"Yeah I was planning on going to 1942-43. We will have 2 years to establish our base. I was planning on defeating Grindelwald. So taking Dumbledore's place in ICW and Wizengamot with the victory would be very easy. I don't want to kill Dumbledore unnecessarily. If we limit his power from the start he may not come in our way. Also I was planning to have our hold in important positions. I will take up ICW and Wizengamot, Daphne as Minister of Magic and Susan you as headmistress of Hogwarts plus Wizengamot."

Daphne and Susan thought about the merits of this. They wouldn't age because of Philsopher's stone, so 20-30 years of extra work for Golden Age didn't seem bad. The present society would take up lot of time even to change smallest of things. Also the magical population was severely affected because of the wars.

"Your ideas have some merits Harry, but why Hogwarts Harry other than to influence the students?" asked Susan.

"We have to improve the education levels at Hogwarts and also introduce mastery. One thing which you didn't consider is to open Hogwarts to other non Human species. I don't want any other magical institute to be present other than Hogwarts. We have to be subtle so we have to slowly make changes."

"What about the Old families Harry?" enquired Daphne.

"You take care of that Daph and Suzy. You are much more experience in subtleties of Politics. I will follow you like a good husband." Said Harry while chuckling. Daphne and Susan both swatted Harry on his arm.

"Enough of this. We will be the Peverells. The documents for our past have been fixed. Some bribes in the ministry, they can take care of everything. I have knowledge of how to plant the documents so that they don't get suspicious."

"Suzy,Daph – how did the trip to Gringotts go?"

"Harry we have collected the Galleons into one trunk and the artefacts into the other. Artefacts from each family vault have been placed into a compartment. We have completely emptied the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, Black and Lestrange vaults."

"Very well done. I have made 3 copies of each book and journal in the library. I have put a copy each into a trunk. They are separated into compartments based on the topic. I want 1 trunk in our new vault. 1 trunk we will have it our manor and 1 we will store it under Fidelius, we never know when we can acquire such fortune again. I have 1 more request. The 13 Galleon filled trunks should have equal amounts of Gold. We will open a vault for each. Based on my estimation we may require around 20 vaults in Gringotts."

The rest of the day was passed by gathering everything they required. They spent the night by making love in each of the rooms.

Next day they woke up and prepared for the trip to DoM. The artefact they required was special hour-glass having 'Sands of Time'. No one would want the simple hourglass except the ones who knew its value.

The Potters were welcomed by Algerion Croaker into the DoM. "Mr. Potter I would request you to join DoM. With your masteries you and your wives would make an excellent addition to the department. I heard you were friends with my Grand-Nephew Neville."

"Yes Mr. Croaker we were friends. In fact I considered him brother. And about the offer I would respectfully decline. Please contact me again after 1 year, I will think about it. Now I have loads of stuff to take care of. Now if you please lead us to the artefacts of my ancestors."

"Yes yes. Please follow me."

They were lead into a room with a side of it filled with Artefacts from Potter and Black family vaults. They didn't know about the other vaults that Potters and Blacks had. The Gringotts didn't tell them about it.

Susan took out a compartmentalized trunk from her pocket and unshrunk it. She then filled up the Potter and Black artefact compartments with their respective artefacts. Daphne took the hour-glass and kept it aside.

Harry turned towards Croaker and said "Mr. Croaker I found that DoM is very empty today. Why is that?"

"Today we don't work Mr. Potter. I personally came to hand over the artefacts to you. Also to coerce your family to join our department. Without my authorization you cannot enter the DoM especially this room. The security here has been improved since after your fifth year. "

"Mr. Croaker if it isn't too much trouble I would like to see the library of DoM. I heard it rivals even the Hogwarts library. It has many lost tomes, also some of lost works from Library of Alexandria."

"Mr. Potter I don't know where you got the information from but it is true. I would show it to your family but I must request you to not to touch any books or journals there."

The Potters were lead by Croaker into a hidden room behind the Prophecy Room. They were showed many sections and from where they collected the books from.

"Mr. Croaker this is incredible. For this I may join DoM." Croaker missed the gleam in Harry's eyes. Susan and Daphne didn't miss it. They knew their husband; he had become bookworm after the war.

"Mr. Croaker can I look at this book please?" asked Harry randomly pointing at a book.

"Alright Mr. Potter it is a simple book on warding from founder's era. Please be careful with it."

Susan distracted Croaker with some question while Harry tried the book copying spell that bypassed the copyright charm. It seem to have worked.

"Mr. Croaker thank you for your trouble. I am enticed by the knowledge present here. I would like to take this but I know you wouldn't allow it. So AVADA KEDAVRA!" intoned Harry. Croaker didn't even have a chance to dodge or take his wand out. Harry, Daphne and Susan then took all the books and placed their copies in other two library trunks. After finishing they left for the 'Veil Room'. Harry knew today the DoM would be free, so he planned it today. They could take their time and work in the circular room.

The Veil Room or The Death Chamber is the most mysterious room about which nothing much is known. In the past it was used a death sentence for the notorious criminals. In the past experiments have been conducted by Simon Fields on the veil. His hand accidentally touched the veil, so the part which touched the veil started withering till his whole hand was gone. The arch of the Veil was inscribed with runes from an unknown language. Actual fact about the Veil was that it was made by the Peverell brothers – it was made sure that one couldn't enter the Veil without the Hallows. The runes inscribed were actually old parsel runes. Salazar Slytherin was not the first parselmouth, it was the parents of the Peverell brothers. Only Cadmus inherited it from his parents. Slytherin were the descendents from the Cadmus and the Gryffindors from Ignotus. Gryffindors line was later merged into the Potters, who were from Egypt. The Potters unlike the name suggested were a family of high priests.

Without using the Hallows if one were to enter the Veil then the body would age so fastly that in matter of seconds even the bones will be dust. One thing true about the Veil was that it connected to the limbo where Dead and Living can communicate physically. It would be the same like which Harry reached when he was hit by AK during the battle of Hogwarts. One more thing in limbo was that the time had no consequence. The past, the present and the future had no effect in limbo.

If Harry entered the limbo and came back at the same time he could have his hallows back, but he is going to the past, so he would have to collect them again. The Hallows won't work against him because he is the master of death, the Hallows would recognize that anytime.

Harry found the hollows/indentations where he had to insert the elder wand and the resurrection stone. They were on either side of the arch. The arch actually looked like a thin layer of cloth rippling silently as if wind was blowing onto it. When the resurrection stone was inserted the rippling increased as if there was a storm nearby. On the other side a groove was opened for the elder wand to be inserted. The Groove was a hole centred with runes surrounding it, which read – Open, Gateway, Undead and many more.

Harry slowly inserted the wand into the groove. The runes surrounding it started lighting up and glowed silver in colour. The glowing runes started rotating at high speed with the groove as the centre. The wand was sucked into it such that only a small part of it was the runes stopped rotating and glowing.

Daphne and Susan were watching it with interest. This was once in a life time opportunity. As far as they knew this had never been done before nor will it after.

Harry held onto the wand and hissed password in parseltongue "_**Open the gateway. Allow me to enter Cadmus : The greatest of Peverell three.**_"

Then a similar smaller arch opened inside the existing arch. It was different in colour compared to the normal. It looked Black like made of dead wood. Susan came forward and handed him his Cloak of Invisibility. Harry levitated the cloak wandlessly towards the new arch. When it was near the arch, it was lifted by automatically by magic of the veil. To an outsider it would look like the cloak was lifted by an invisible person. When the cloak touched the smaller dark arch, it got absorbed into it and the arch turned Golden colour from the black colour. This was the gateway to the limbo.

Harry entered the Golden colour arch followed by Daphne and Susan. The area which they entered felt like the shore near the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Harry took the Hourglass from Daphne. He cut his hand and smeared blood on both sides of the hourglass and said "As the Potter Lord I command you to change."

The hourglass slowly started morphing into a time turner but instead of one circle it had three. If the inner most was turned once, they could go back in time for 1 hour. If the middle one was turned once, they could go back in time for 1 month. And finally the outermost one allowed them to travel 1 year back in time. This had to be done in Limbo because in Limbo they existed as ethereal bodies and would turn back normal after they came out of it. Using the time turner to go back years would put immense strain on the body. Mostly likely their bodies would disintegrate after 1 turn of the outermost circle. The most they could go was 16 hours without killing themselves. Master of death or not they would be dead if used for more than 16 hours.

Harry, Susan and Daphne put the chain around their head and turned the outermost circle 57 times. They felt like sitting in a spaceship which travelled at the speed of light. After enduring this for god knows how long, it suddenly came to a stop. Harry, Daphne and Susan unable to maintain balance fell on the floor because they felt dizzy.

Daphne asked "Did we succeed Harry?"

"Only one way to find out. Come lets get out of here."

Harry and his wives came out of the Veil Chamber and Harry casted '**Tempus**'. A small smoky sign came out of his Holly-Pheonix wand, which read:

"**15:45 PM : 25/12/1941**"

* * *

_**This is one of the toughest chapter, that I wrote. Hope you like it and description put up. I had to edit this 10 times before this draft. I wanted to use the Hallows and the Potter artefact. Please Review.** _


	11. Chapter 11 : The Peverell Manor

**Hello friends, this is a short chapter it only shows how the Potters will settle down in the past.**

* * *

Harry, Susan and Daphne were in DoM near the veil. They had just done the impossible. They travelled time not the itty-bitty time travel that Hermione Granger did in her third year. A proper transcend in time and travelled back to nearly 63-64 years. Harry turned towards Susan and hugged her holding her waist and kissed her solidly. Then he whispered near her ears "Happy Yuletide Love." He then did the same to Daphne.

Daphne spoke to her two partners "Shall we go to Gringotts or Ministry first?"

"As we are at ministry it would be prudent to go to the registration department for our documents and then go to Gringotts" said Susan.

Harry along with his two wives went to the department of regulations. They applied for licenses for travel via Apparition and Portkey. As a head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, he was entitled to have rights of making Portkeys.

The Wizengamot met on the Yule to exchange greetings and invite the friends or partners for the celebrations at their manors. Harry opened the doors of meeting hall and entered. The sudden opening of doors caused the members of Wizengamot to become silent and look for the perpetrator who disturbed them during their meeting.

They found an aristocratic tall young man with green eyes enter the hall. He was followed by two very beautiful yet different looking women following him. One was slightly shorter than the other but with more busts. Other had slight cold look which made her even more desirable. If one were to compare them to the founders – one would be Helga and the taller one Rowena, beauty of both was unmatched. This was not to say that the man was lucky for having two beautiful women to himself but even the man was exceeding handsome. Many aristocrats would do everything to keep their wives away from him. They knew with a look and a simple smile he would have many ladies swooning on him.

Harry spoke in smooth voice that many purebloods dreamed to achieve "My Lords and Ladies of Wizengamot. Allow me to introduce us. I am Lord Hadrian James Peverell of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell. These are my two wives Daphne Ophelia Peverell and Susan Elizabeth Peverell."

"We have migrated from the France into our old home in Britain. I would like to claim my seat in the Wizengamot under the Peverell name. I would keep the political alliances neutral till I am more understanding of the laws that are being passed. I would not want to make mistakes. I hope we can be allies. I would also like to invite you Noble Lords and Ladies to the humble manor of the Peverells for the Summer Solstice ball. I would personally send the invites to you. Thank You for your valuable time."

After this everything went smooth. Susan and Daphne spoke to wives and Harry was met by people from all fractions. Many were subtly trying to influence the Peverells to join their faction. It is a well known fact that Peverells along with 6 others were founding families of the Wizengamot and held 4 votes and veto power. The other founding families are or rather were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ambrosius/Emrys and Pendragon. Pendragon was the de-facto leader whose council consisted of other 6 members. Harry couldn't claim the two other seats – Gryffindor & Slytherin because Potters who were currently alive were the only descendants of the Gryffindor and the Gaunts were the only descendants of the Slytherin line.

_**-Scene Break-**_

The Peverell then visited the Gringotts to deposit their wealth. The goblins didn't take sides in the war and were too strong to be intimidated by a single faction. Voldemort in the past timeline had enough army to attack the Gringotts without high casualty on his side but decide against it. He didn't want Goblins against him. Harry went to the nearest teller and spoke

"Honourable Teller of the Goblin nation I would like to meet Lord Ragnok the Leader of your nation. I have a business proposal and want to open new vaults as well as claim the old vaults under me. Please convey this message; also tell him the request comes from Lord Peverell."

The goblin Sharpclaw was shocked by this. Peverell family was not active since last 5 centuries. They were eventually merged into various lines. Never has there been a Lord Peverell. Many descendants tried to enter the Peverell vaults but failed spectacularly. If what this human was saying is true the business of Gringotts would increase as the vault is said holds much fortune.

After waiting for 15 minutes they were led to the office of Ragnok through a series of tunnels. Only Harry could remember it due to his Sharingan. Harry bowed slightly and said

"Thank you Lord Ragnok for meeting us on such short notice. I would like to open the Peverell vault with your permission. I am confident enough that it would open for me. Also I would like 5 new extra large vaults with maximum security. We have some items and money that needs to be deposited."

Ragnok looked at Harry with calculating eyes for 2 minutes. He thought he saw a flash of red in his eyes. He thought 'May be an extensive dark magic user. If used on regular basis eyes are thought to flashed red when under extreme emotions.'

"Very well Lord Peverell, Sharpclaw will accompany you to try the Peverell vault, if you are alive after that you could place your things in the 5 adjacent vaults. They have most advanced protections which are near impossible to fool and break into."

Harry, Daphne and Susan went to the Peverell vault along with the Sharpclaw. The vaults on this level were being guarded by three dragons – African BlackThorn at that. This breed of dragons are said to be one of vicious dragons. They were known to kill Horntails with a single swipe of their tails. Their hides are impervious to most of the curses. It would take atleast 50 AK's simultaneously to kill it. They are afraid of high pitched sounds of certain frequency, it makes them very dizzy.

Harry went forward towards the Peverell vault, the Peverell vault's entrance was their Peverell coat of Arms, with 2 Thestrals on either side of the sword with family motto _**"Incarnatio Mortem"**_, which meant Embodiment of Death in Latin. When Harry placed his arm of the coat of arms, the sword in it moved slicing Harry's hand. The blood was then absorbed into it. Suddenly the eyes of the Thestrals started glowing red and they bowed to Harry opening the vault.

Harry entered the vault and went to the end of it, where a book was present on the altar. Harry opened the book to find his name there. He wrote Daphne and Susan's name there. It would allow them to enter the vault.

"Daph Suzy you can enter the vault." After they reached Harry, he spoke again "Cut your palms and put 3 drops of blood on your name here." Harry pointed at their names. "You can enter the vault anytime you want. Also now officially we are the Peverell's."

Harry took the deeds of the Peverell manor and also the Peverell Lordship ring. The ring would act as a portkey to the manor. It is said to be as safe as Avalon. After this they opened 5 new vaults – 2 for the Galleons, 2 for the family artefacts and one for the library.

_**-Scenebreak-**_

After the transactions at Gringotts, where they were told that top 2 Goblins would handle their accounts. They went into the Knockturn Alley to buy 10 house elves. They also bought the latest fashion clothes of the time in '_Twilfitt and Tattings_'. For much nice clothes they would have to go the shopping district in magical France. For now these acromantula silk robes would do. Many Lords of High class wore these on regular basis. The Peverell's would leave no stone unturned to showcase their wealth. They had to build an reputation and this was one of the requirements.

After the shopping for clothes they went to Olivanders. In Olivanders they bought the same wands which they had in previous timeline. Now they had two wands of same kind i.e., same wood and core. They would work as emergency wands. Harry now had 2 Holly and Pheonix wands. Similarly for Daphne and Susan.

After the shopping was completed they Portkeyed to the Peverell Manor. The Manor had a Barbican followed by Draw bridge. It Portkey point for guests would be before the barbican. From there they would have to take Thestral riden carts to reach the main manor. The main manor was surrounded by a large lake. The lake had many underwater creatures - some docile, some dangerous. The Draw bridge was a magically elongated bridge that covered the gap between barbican and manor entrance. The bridge could be retracted magically by pressing the rune and elongated in similar way. The main manor has 4 watch towers on the boundary walls. Harry had full plans to hire mercenaries to guard their manor. After passing through the draw bridge one would find a large gate. The manor itself was a 3 storey building. Behind the manor, outside the boundary walls there were fields where one could grow crops. One one side of manor there is forest which inhabited many rare creatures.

Harry was planning to buy more elves and have them maintain the property, farms and look after the creatures in forest. On other side there was greenhouse to grow many rare plants and also ingredients for potions. The manor had a ball room on ground floor, which had maximum capacity to hold upto 1000 guests. The first floor had guest rooms. The second floor had master bedroom, an astronomy room with held Telescope. The cellar of the manor had cells to hold prisoners, a duelling room and a wine storage room.

* * *

_**I hope you like the description of manor. It is similar to 16th century manors with some differences. Please read and review.**_


	12. Chapter 12 : The WW-II part 1

_**Hello Everyone, here is the next installment for you guys. Please read A.N**_

* * *

_**March – 1942**_

The world war – II picked up pace. Nazi's finalized the plan to eliminate the Jews. The plan was dubbed as 'The Final Solution'; six large extermination camps were set-up. It was known that Jews were burnt alive in these camps. In actuality this plan was set-up by Gellart Grindelwald.

Jews had a small community of wizards that were rumoured to have held secrets to immortality and spells of large destruction were also known to them. Many of the well known battle mages were Jews. Where there is fame there is jealousy, where there is jealous there occurs backstabbing.

* * *

Before the WW-II started, there was a wealthy Jewish wizard by the name of Alexandar Heifetz. He was a well known Potions master and healer. His wealth was immense. Alexandar had 2 children – 1 boy Alon Heifetz and 1 daughter Arella Heifetz. Where Arella was down to earth, beautiful and powerful witch, Alon was a slob and a squib. His inability to do magic was one of main reason for his jealous nature towards his sister. Even then he knew he could live easily of his father's wealth.

Alon was a spendthrift; he indulged in various vices like drinking, adultery etc. Alon often would use to sit in the apothecary/infirmary during the day and stole from the part of profits to keep up with his habits.

Alexandar used to travel to many places to directly buy the ingredients for his potions. On one of his journey he met an Orphan named Hillal, he knew he was a Jew due to the circumcision on his pirate part. Hillal didn't know about his parentage or surname, other than that he was a Jew. Alexandar grew fond of Hillal and asked him to accompany him. Alexandar found that Hillal was also a squib just like his son.

Alexandar passed on his knowledge of Potions to Hillal for the next 10 years. During this period Alon started swindling more money from the apothecary. Alexandar appointed Hillal to look into the accounts and increase their sales. Hillal reported the theft of money by Alon to Alexandar. This caused Alexandar to disown Alon and getting his beloved daughter Arella married to Hillal. Alon became jealous of his sister more because she had magic now his inheritance.

* * *

One not well known fact was that Jewish wizards had a group, which was headed by a leader. The leader held knowledge of a location of a secret place, which he took oath to protect. 17 such locations were located all over the Germany. These 17 locations hold a clue each for 4 places. Without information from these 17 locations it is impossible to locate the 4 new secret hidden locations.

In each of these 4 locations a part of medallion is hidden. When the 4 parts of the medallion are joined, the joined medallion would act as a portkey to the place known as Avalon. This place held some of the lost knowledge from Atlantis. This knowledge was so powerful that a whole island could be destroyed with a single spell. So it was nearly impossible to find this place.

Alexandar was one such leader and Alon was supposed to be next in line to be the leader and as such he knew about the story of Avalon. When he was disinherited, he went to Gellart and told him about this. Gellart promised Alon his inheritance and many good looking girls as slaves for this information. Gellart being a greedy bastard approached Alexandar to disclose location of 1/17 places and also the leaders of other groups/tribes who held the knowledge of 16 other places.

He was rejected and sent back. Gellart tried to fight Alexandar but was defeated easily with the help of his tribe. Gellart then planned to use Hitler, use his hatred towards Jews to capture all the Jews. Gellart would then separate the wizards from normal group and interrogate them about the locations. This led to the mass extermination of Jews.

Even with all his efforts, Gellart couldn't get what he wanted. He was able to locate 3 leaders of locations. He tried using legilimency to find the knowledge but the leaders were killed because of the oaths they took. Leaders secretly passed the location of the places to their disciples and had them migrated to Britain, France and Russia, where they would be safe. The leaders didn't know who the other leaders were. Only two people were aware who the leaders were – Albus Dumbledore and Harry Peverell, due to his memories from Dumbledore which he got in the future. Albus Dumbledore also knew the locations of the 17 places but was sweared to an oath, to never reveal their location or visit these places himself. Dumbledore being a noble guy agreed to this immediately. The knowledge of the Avalon was to be used only in dire need, World War – II wasn't one of them.

Alon murdered his sister & brother-in-law and took back his inheritance. Gellart's attack at Stalingrad was thwarted where he thought 3 new keepers of the location where supposed to have been hidden. Gellart was getting desperate because all his plans were getting ruined.

* * *

_**-Scene Change-**_

Wizengamot session was taking place. Harry wanted introduce some new ideas like more rights to Muggleborns and decrease the fees for Hogwarts. But him being new and not many connections he wasn't able to pass them. He was slowly building connections. He didn't want to tip pureblood supremacists about his plans. He truly was to follow the Grey path. He didn't want the Purebloods to hinder his plans or Light wizards to abolish all the traditions and give all the rights to Muggleborns. There had to be a balance. Quality of magic was falling down.

Dumbledore started the Order of Phoenix to battle against Grindelwald. He approached Harry to join it. Other prominent members included Ephilas Doge, The Prewetts, The Potters, The Weasleys, The Diggorys and other Light families which held important posts in the ministry. Many of the darker families were secretly funding the war for Grindelwald. They were hoping that he would share his power with them. In the new world they would be the rulers of the Great Britain where as Grindelwald would be the overall leader.

* * *

_**-Scene Change-**_

The Order of The Phoenix is group of Wizards who fought against the Dark Lords. Current leader of the Order is Albus Dumbledore. The meeting was taking place in old Dumbledore's place in Godric's Hollow. Harry Peverell for the sake of keeping appearances went to the graves of the Peverells and placed flowers on them while Dumbledore was watching and offering his own prayers to the grave of his mother Kendra.

When the Order was completely assembled, Dumbledore stood and started speaking "Welcome to the meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. Our group is mainly created to fight against the Dark Lord. We will represent the light. And today I welcome our new member Lord Peverell."

Harry stood up "Hello Everybody. To those who don't know me I am Lord Harry James Peverell. Normally I am neutral & so is my family but the crisis of Grindelwald puts me on the curb. He is risking the statue of secrecy. I am willing to join the fight against him lest he destroys our home and our way of life."

Harry received a brief applause for his speech. Dumbledore started gathering information from various members about the happenings of the war. Harry raised his hand and spoke "I have heard from my informer that Grindelwald is collaborating with the muggle named Hitler, who is one of the main instigator for the war. He is also supplying various potions that would make the muggle soldiers to act like Inferi or Zombies as they are referred by muggles."

"These soldiers wouldn't know pain and can continue without food for many days. It is really barbaric from what my informer told me. The drugged Soldiers are extremely thin with bones showing. The only ways to kill them is set them on fire or shoot them in the heads."

Dumbledore replied "Are you sure about this Lord Peverell? If this is true we should inform the muggle authorities of the allied nations unless they want to suffer more casualties than required."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "Ofcourse I am sure. Money can do many wonderful things. My informer is guy in higher authority. He is currently working for me and sends me report on weekly basis unless it is very urgent. We have caught a guy and replaced him with my own personal mercenary using runic illusion. Polyjuice is very difficult to obtain for such large quantities. I have many informers in other departments too."

_**-Flashback-**_

Harry printed an advertisement in the Daily Prophet that he would hire Mercenaries, Ex-Aurors for security purposes, with highly satisfactory pay.

Many people turned out for the selection process because of the mentions of high pay. He called the first guy inside the interview room and asked "Name?"

"Nathaniel Burrow sir"

"Past experiences?"

"I have worked as an Auror, Hit-Wizard."

"I see. You would have to prove your worth first. You must fight either of my wives."

Nathaniel looked at Susan and Daphne trying to see which one of them was more dangerous. Susan was acting more innocent, trying to get him pick her as his opponent. She was right, while she was looking innocent Daphne looked slightly intimidating, so he picked Susan as his opponent.

Both the contestants bowed to each other and took 10 steps away from each other.

Daphne was regulating the duel "No killing other than that everything goes. No serious maiming too. Harry would kill you if you do so. You may begin on countdown of three."

"Three" Nathaniel steadied himself.

"Two" Nathaniel lifted him arm slightly and pointed the wand at Susan.

"One" Nathaniel's wand's tip started glowing red.

"And Go!"

Nathaniel thought to fire a stunner first but thought it would be prudent to attack more viciously and fired a bone breaker at Susan's arm. Susan fired her own bone breaker to cancel the curse. Wizards could deflect a curse or cancel it with their own magic. Most of the simple ones could be easily deflected by an average fighter. It was thought to be impossible to deflect the Dark Curses and the unforgiveables.

Nathaniel fired three stunners at Susan, he overpowered the second one. He thought 1st and 2nd would weaken her shield, third would hit her. Before the 3 stunner could reach her Susan dropped her shield and slashed her wand diagonally downward and jabbed it towards Nathaniel, while shouting

"_**Spiegel Protego"**_

A concave dome appeared near infront of Susan halting the Stunners. The stunners were absorbed into the shield. The shield then grew in size surrounding Nathaniel from every side.

Susan questioned Nathaniel "Do you yield or want to continue? You don't have a chance now."

Nathaniel growled in response and started firing more dangerous curses, which were absorbed into the shield. Susan smirked and shouted _**"Remittimus"**_

All the absorbed spells multiplied and shot towards Nathaniel simultaneously. He was hit by 3 bone breakers, 2 semi-dark curses and before he could shout because of pain he was stunned by his 3 stunners, which the mirror shield discharged towards him.

Susan looked at Daphne to see her reaction. Daphne looked unaffected and said "What do you expect? We were trained by Harry himself. And look at him you got him all hot and bothered. We are going to have a sleepless night tonight. Harry just like Hogwarts express doesn't stop in between once he gets started. Hope we have huge doses of Pepper-up to keep up with him."

Harry waved his handed & healed Nathaniel of his injuries. When Nathaniel woke up he asked Harry & co. perplexed "You were toying with me weren't you? Why you require bodyguards I don't know."

"Yes Mr. Burrows my wife was toying with you. As for the bodyguard, it is one of your duties. Some job undertakings for me would be quite risky and also naturally the pay would be high depending on the risk. Further information would be provided after you join us. Now I have some questions I would like you to answer as you are competent enough with wand."

"Yes sir" replied Nathaniel respectfully. He knew this was not a man to be crossed. If his wife was toying with him, this man could kill him without lifting a finger. As if Harry was reading his thoughts, Harry replied

"I can easily kill you, if that is what you want?" as soon as Harry finished saying this, his eyes flashed red and Nathaniel was blasted back towards the wall.

Groaning Nathaniel stood up "You shouldn't have been able to read my mind, I have decent Occlumency skills. They were a requirement during my tenure in Auror department."

Harry smirked coldly and said "If you say they are decent, they are barely existent as per my standards. Don't worry would you like to join us?"

"Yes Sir. What would my work entail?"

"Not so soon. I want you to swear a magical oath saying you won't betray us and also not to reveal any of our secrets. If you want to terminate the contract we would have to be notified 2 weeks in advance."

"Very well. I, Nathaniel Burrows swear upon my life and magic to never betray Lord Peverell and his wives during my tenure. I also swear not to reveal his secrets before and after my tenure. So I say. So mote be it."

"Very well. Now lets start with your skills. Duelling form was slightly off, spells usage was ok, and more usage of Non-Verbal is required. Also more dodging exercises are compulsory. Fitness standards are low similar to that of High class Purebloods."

"Also Burrows you will be trained in stealth. Information will be provided to you on need to know basis for each case."

"Sir I am willing to learn. Can you tell me about the salary?"

"Hmmm. Aurors get 250-400 Galleons a month, hitwizards too make around 350-500 Galleons per month. So I am willing to pay you 750 Galleons per month which is basic plus any undercover missions will earn you 200-2000 Galleons. Additional monthly bonus of 100 Galleons will be paid if I am satisfied with the months performance. I expect hardwork Mr. Burrows and I am willing to pay for it. Remember I don't forgive traitors. If you betray me kill yourself if you have a chance. But if I get to you before that I can promise you a lot of pain and a slow death."

Similarly 35 other wizards/witches were selected. The amount of money they are spending wouldn't even make a dent in their monthly income.

* * *

_**-After 6 months-**_

For the last 6 months Harry trained the 10 witches and 26 wizards in stealth, occlumency, wards, healing, curses etc. He also showed them interrogation techniques.

The Peverell manor was always guarded by minimum of 8 persons a shift, with 3 shifts a day. Also on rotation basis a team consisting of 2-4 members were sent on errands.

Harry called for 3 of his best operatives. Nathaniel Burrows, Elladora Smith and Samuel Fox.

"I have a high risk mission. I want to know if any of you want to go on it?"

All three agreed to go on mission. Samuel enquired "Milord what does the mission entail?"

"I have recently caught 3 personal from the German side. I want you guys to infiltrate the camp as them. I have special runic necklaces, which will give you their form for 3 months. Every week I want you to send reports about the happening there. Obviously you will be paid additional 2000 Galleons per month for this undertaking."

The 3 wizards/witch looked at each other before giving Harry a nod, indicating they were willing to go undercover.

Harry looked pleased and said "Elladora I want you to impersonate the wife of whom Nathaniel will be impersonating. She is known for throwing lavish parties also a gossip monger. I want you to collected information in these parties." Elladora nodded at this.

"Nathaniel I want you to impersonate a wizard who actually is placed undercover by Grindelwald in Hitler's army. You have to collect information from both muggles and wizards. I know you can do this, I have full confidence in your abilities."

"And Fox you will join as personal guard for Hitler, from where you can gather more information."

All three agreed and went to their respective prisoners to learn everything about whom they were to impersonate. Using legilimency they had to gather knowledge on their mannerisms, hobbies, friends, enemies etc.

Harry had similarly placed 10 other wizards/witches in various spying jobs. This was one of his main sources of information. He received weekly reports from his guards.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

The Order meeting was over after Harry providing the information he had. They were also notified of 2 attacks which were about to take place during the next month. These attacks were organised by Grindelwald, he want the ministries of 2 places to fall. Dumbledore was leading a group and Harry was asked to lead another. Harry using his memories of Dumbledore found out that he was going to a place which in previous timeline Dumbledore went to and the other group, in which now Dumbledore was going with were all killed last time. His great-grandfather was a part of that group.

* * *

**Dear Readers do you want me to kill Dumbledore? I have 2 interesting twists, I can either kill him or keep him alive. If kept alive the twist would blow your minds away. The war will end in 2-3 chapters. Please Review what you think about the chapter. No flames please, don't like don't read.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to JKR except the plot.  
Warnings : Death, also I would like to apologize if I hurt anybody****'s sentimentalities. **

* * *

Luckily Dumbledore and Jonathan Potter survived their coop, while defending the French ministry. Harry's team outmatched the opposing team at Russian Ministry. Grindelwald got the information that the 17 secret keepers were hiding in France and Russia. So to capture them he launched the two attacks.

Harry found out about the attack from him memories of Dumbledore. In the last time line Gellart Grindelwald caught hold of all 17 secret keepers and found out the location of Avalon. Dumbledore's team to Russia in previous timeline had a close escape.

When Grindelwald visited Avalon's library, he started reading the battle magic book to put an end to the war soon. It was not well known but he was rumoured to have been the cause for Hiroshima & Nagasaki's destruction, because Japanese magical ministry was going against him.

The World War – II was showing no sign of slowing down. The death rate was rising exponentially. But Harry knew it was time for the show down. Harry's popularity was on steady rise.

_**-Flashback 1943-**_

The shops in the shopping district of Britain were having their hands full. Christmas was arriving and everyone was out shopping forgetting the war which was currently going on.

The ground shook violently as if an earthquake has occurred with very high Richter scale magnitude of 10.5. The buildings in the alley were standing due to the magical enhancements. The wizards in the alley panicked and tried to apparate from the area. But found anti apparition and anti porktey wards were raised. The floo system was also down.

One brave wizard tried to use his broom to escape from the alley, but as soon as he went near the boundary of wards surrounding the alley he was burnt to crisp.

It seemed like the enemies had clearly planned to eliminate the whole shopping district. Their plan was to trap as many wizards as possible in the alley and using aeroplane bombings to kill them all.

Luckily for them Harry and his family were in the alley. This hasn't happened in the old timeline. It seemed to Harry that the timeline was changing drastically.

Harry pointed his wand to throat and said "**Sonorus!**"

"Silence!" roared Harry, making the running wizards and witches stop in their path. "Running around will not solve our problems. First I want people who are good with charms, transfiguration and defence to divide into three groups accordingly. The people who cannot fight please escort the kids to Gringotts."

Harry was waiting for them to get divided into groups. But they will still shell shocked and watching each other with open mouths.

Frustated Harry yelled again "What are you waiting for? Get moving and hurry up!"

The groups were formed and kids were safely hiding inside the Gringotts. Harry turned towards the three groups and spoke "Now the muggle bombs may fall any second. The transfiguration group please follow my wife Lady Daphne Peverell. The bombing will cause the ground to shake and destroy everything. You have to maintain the earth from shaking. It is a simple transfiguration spell."

"The Incantation is '**Tenere Stabilis Terram' **it will hold steady the earth and stop it from shaking. The wand movement is to just jab your wand towards the ground. This wide area effects spell and if performed by all of you we can hold the ground stable for 3-4 hours. It may take minimum of that much time for us to escape from this area."

"Next the people specialized in charms would have to maintain the bubble head charm around the whole alley. When the bombs are dropped, it will stop the dust and some of the heat from entering this area. Again maintaining the spell will require the combined efforts of all you people. The incantation is '**Aer Bulla' **again the wand movement is point and shoot. Practice till you can cast the spell or support it."

"The defence people will maintain a water dome between the bubble and the wards. It will prevent the heat coming it. It will also stop radiation from the bombings. Incantation is '**Chelydrus'** and I will start the water dome which will take a form of serpant and start rotating around the bubblehead dome. You guys have to add power to make it bigger and stronger."

"Thank you for listening. My Wife Susan Peverell and I will try to dismantle the wards. If the wards are dropped please don't disapparate. We all will leave together or we will all die. Understood? I will try to keep the harm away from all of us."

Then they heard the bombing start. They could see huge columns of fire rising where the bombs were dropped. Then suddenly 5 planes were onto them and dropped many bombs around the Diagon Alley area. If it wasn't for Harry's leadership all the Diagon Alley would have annihilated within seconds.

The ground was trying to shake but was held because of the transfiguration group. A huge heat wave tried to slam into the bubble but was stopped by the water shield. The particles that bypassed the water shield were stopped by the bubble.

As the aeroplanes were returning to drop bombs again, Harry rose into air. The wizards of all the groups were tired and couldn't hold the charms/ transfiguration/ shield for much longer. Harry dropped the water shield and pointed his wand at the planes and said

**"Fiendfyre!"**

A huge phoenix rose from the tip of his wand. He had perfect control over it as he could easily control Amaterasu. The Fiendfyre phoenix flame teleported to the first plane burning it into crisp and flame teleporting to the next till all the aeroplanes were destroyed. This was the stage – II of Fiendfyre and only he could control it like this.

After this incident Harry and his wives were awarded Order of Merlin First class, because of no casualties and successful protection of the Diagon Alley from destruction.

The people were awestruck by his power levels and didn't even care he used Fiendfyre to protect them, as it was known as a Dark spell.

_**-August 1945-**_

Harry, Dumbledore and many others silently infiltrated Grindelwald's camp. Most of the guards were bounded at gathered together. Unluckily for Dumbledore it was the day when his sister Ariana died.

Harry and Jonathan Potter started to break the wards surrounding the camp. Jonathan was a freelance curse breaker and warder. Gringotts often utilized his skill to dismantle the wards surround the many dark artefacts which they found during excavations or during recovery when a client failed to clear his dues etc.

They divided themselves into 3 groups. Harry's group would tackle the guards surrounding the camp and any incoming enforcements. Jonathan's group would go and rescue the prisoners. The holding cells were thoroughly warded so Jonathan's services were required there. Albus's team would work on the guards inside the main manor. They also had to raise wards inside to make it impossible for Grindelwald to escape.

Harry had got information from Fox that currently Grindelwald was in this location and would change locations soon. So the Order had prepared an emergency plan to capture him.

_**-Sometime Later-**_

Dumbledore and Grindelwald were facing off each other, Grindelwald first tried to escape by going through the grounds but he was soon followed by Dumbledore who was hell bent of capturing him. Both knew one of them would lose today and this was no friendly match. They might have been friends at one time but now they were enemies fighting for different goals.

Dumbledore didn't start easy with a 'Stunner', he casted a flaming whip spell towards Gellart, who counter it with a one of his own. The flame whips clashed and got wounded to each other. Both Dumbledore and Grindelwald were trying to pull his opponent towards them to make them lose footing. They were equal in strength resulting in a tie.

Grindelwald brought a hand to his mouth and blew fire which formed into a flaming snake from it. The snake started traversing the connected flaming whips towards Dumbledore. As the snake lunged at Dumbledore he broke the flaming whip spell to erect a water dome. The water dome then morphed into a water snake and jumped towards the flaming snake. Both the snake clashed resulting in steam and ending both spells.

Gellart silently casted his spell and taunted Dumbledore "I remember that day Albus, the spell was from your wand. You were responsible." This made Dumbledore hesitate from split second which would cost him the duel.

Dumbledore then waved his wand and the rubble surrounding him started to gather into a lump which was rapidly morphing into a stone golem. Gellart finished his spell about 3 seconds earlier than Dumbledore. Roots rose from the ground binding Dumbledore's hands and feet, before the golem could be formed completely. Dumbledore dropped his wand in pain as his wand arm was forcibly broken by the vines. He then felt his legs and other hand breaking too. Dumbledore knew his end had arrived. His only guilt was that he couldn't stop Gellart and hoped his friend whom he liked very much, Harry Peverell, to be strong enough to stop Gellart.

Grindelwald fired an AK at Dumbledore, without any pity for his old friend. Dumbledore felt the death rushing towards him and he smiled slightly. He wasn't a coward, he would die like a hero with a smile on his face, for he was dedicating his life for the country and countless wizards. As the AK was about to hit Dumbledore the vines holding him were burnt and he was pulled aside magically by Harry.

"You shall not harm Albus Dumbledore - Grindelwald. I will be your judge, jury and executioner. Be prepared to die. Dumbledore might have given you a second chance to live but I won't. You shouldn't have tried to kill him. Dumbledore is the person whom I respect and admire. I will kill you."

Harry liked Dumbledore very much. Watching his memories he knew Dumbledore liked him like his own grandson. After the third task when Harry was unconscious Dumbledore tried to transfer the Horcrux from Harry's scar into his own body to prevent Harry from being killed. Dumbledore visited many necromantic guilds, goblin and various well known dark magic experts to deal with the Horcrux in Harry's scar. He even admired Harry for his dedication, courage and to do what is right. Initially Harry thought Dumbledore was manipulating him but after watching the memories he knew the true story. Dumbledore was also wary of his friendship with Ron and Hermione, he knew they would backstab him when the chance arose.

Harry went on to full offence. He fired an AK at Grindelwald and apparated behind Grindelwald and fired another AK. Grindelwald conjured a stone wall to protect him from AK coming from front and rolled over to a side to escape the one coming from behind him.

Gellart unleashed 'Hell spawn fire' towards Harry. The black flames rushing towards Harry were stopped in their path. No-one saw this but Harry's eyes morphed into EMS and he activated 'Amaterasu' to counter Hell-Spawn fire. The Amaterasu completely obliterated the Hell Spawn fire.

Gellart fired a blasting curse at ground near Harry's feet but he already disappeared from the spot and appeared to the left on Grindelwald.

Grindelwald then unleashed one of the darkest curse known as the Black Plague. The grass surrounding Grindelwald started to wither and the curse was expanding circularly with Grindelwald as focus. Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore's hand and healed his broken arm and shouted to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore use the Aegis fortis shield to protect everyone. I will start the counter curse."

Dumbledore and Jonathan used the Aegis Fortis shield to stop the curse from advancing. This was a temporary solution, within minutes the shield would break and the curse expand at more alarming rate. A counter wasn't known for the dark curse. Again only Harry knew the counter.

Harry started moving the wand in intricate patterns and yelled "_**Caeli Benedictionem" **_which was known as Heaven's blessing shield.

The Black Plague was stopped in its path and pushed back towards Grindelwald. Before Grindelwald could stop the curse, it affected his legs. They started withering rapidly. Finally Grindelwald stopped the curse and he couldn't stand up as his legs were gone till his knees.

Harry pointed his wand at Grindelwald and fired a bone breaker at both his arms.

Harry turned towards Albus to see if he was going to stop Harry from killing Grindelwald and wanted to give Dark Lord another chance. Albus shook his head indicating Harry to continue and do what he wanted.

Harry looked into the eyes of Grindelwald and said in a cold voice "Good-bye Grindelwald. **Stupefy**!"

Harry then saw the elder wand lying beside Grindelwald and he discreetly took out a wand from his sleeve, which looked exactly like Elder wand, it was made from Elder wood and its core had a tail feather from rare phoenix. He knew this wand would be very much compatible with Dumbledore as it had no master currently. Dumbledore would become the wand's owner when he does magic with it.

He silently pocketed the elder wand and gave the new wand to Dumbledore. All their allies were currently unconscious and Jonathan became unconscious when he magically exhausted himself with maintaining the Aegis Fortis shield.

"Albus I want a word with you. Here is your friend's wand. Keep it." He continued seeing shell shocked Dumbledore, "I know he was your friend but your secret is safe with me. You are a good person Albus and never let anyone know. Also it was Grindelwald who killed your sister."

Dumbledore became very angry because Gellart had killed his beloved sister. Before Harry could stop him he killed Grindelwald using AK.

'Damn' Harry thought. This was glitch in his plans. He was planning on defeating Grindelwald, though he defeated Grindelwald now he would have to share credit with Dumbledore. He loved that man but he would need power for his plans.

One of the captured enemy had a wand with him and seeing Dumbledore kill Grindelwald he fired an AK at him but Jonathan Potter shielded Dumbledore with him own body, resulting in getting Jonathan getting killed.

_**-Next day-**_

The story by Prophet was released the next day.

**Dark Lord Grindelwald defeated.**

_Yesterday Dark Lord Grindelwald was defeated by the combined efforts of Albus Dumbledore (Transfiguration professor), Lord Harry Peverell and Jonathan Potter along with the group of wizards. Albus Dumbledore was seriously injured during the shuffle between him and Dark Lord but he was saved due to the timely intervention of Lord Peverell. Then Lord Peverell went and defeated Dark Lord in what the witness describe to be as an epic duel between two gods. Lord Peverell then stunned the Dark Lord to hand over to the authorities. But Dumbledore killed Grindelwald with a killing curse. When Lord Peverell was asked about this he commented "After stunning him we found many prisoners. Many of them were experimented on by Grindelwald. Many may not recover from the ordeal. I would have personally killed him if it wasn't for Dumbledore. I am disgusted with how far Grindelwald fell. He had imprisoned nearly 3000 wizards. He raped many of the witches. Around 200 of prisoners are near death. So Albus seeing the state of many good wizards he killed Grindelwald."_

_Also Lord Potter was killed during the fight. He is survived by his son 10 year old son, Charlus Potter. Lord Peverell had graciously agreed to adopt and raise Charlus Potter. Late Lord Potter's wife Late Lady Marie Potter was killed during the child birth._

_Lord Peverell said "I would raise Charlus like my own son. Potter vaults would be locked and would be open when Charlus attains majority and take over Potter lordship. This is the least I could do for Jonathan. He was a very honourable wizard. I admire him very much. I am trouble by his death."_

_The British ministry had awarded Order of Merlin first class to Albus Dumbledore, Lord Peverell and Late Lord Potter. Other members whom assisted these wizards would be awarded Order of Merlin second & third class based on their contributions._

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter. This was one of the most difficult chapter to write. No flames please. Also Read and Review. Next chapter Harry and teenage Voldemort would meet each other. Some of the main plot will be revealed. Again read and review. Your reviews encourage me a lot. Any suggestions?  
_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hook, Line & Sinker

_**Hello reader. Thank you for your kind reviews for last chapter. In his chapter - Tom & Harry face-off. You will definitely like the outcome. Please leave a review it will only take a minute. I sat and wrote this chapter for nearly 7 hours, so you can spend a minute to leave a review.**_

* * *

Charlus Potter was a rather lanky teen. He had brown eyes with usual mop of Potters' cursed hair. Charlus was nervous because he would be living with Lord Peverell. He knew that Lord Peverell was one of the most powerful and influential man in Britain. Charlus enter the Peverell manor and was awestruck at its beauty. It had everything one could dream of. The Persian rugs were much more comfortable than the bed he usually slept on.

Charlus slowly approached Lord Peverell's study room and knocked. He didn't have to wait for a long time as he heard a sharp voice which said

"Come in!"

When Charlus entered the study he saw Lord Potter sitting behind the table. His two wives were sitting on either side of the table. On the other side of table were 3 chairs for the visitors to sit upon.

Charlus steeled his back and calmly walked forward. He bowed slightly to Lord Peverell as per perfect pureblood tradition and said

"Thank you for adopting me Lord Peverell."

Harry did not speak, he just watched Charlus with curiosity. Charlus was fidgeting in his place. Lord Peverell's eyes were as sharp as a hawk and watched every movement he made. Finally Harry pointed towards the seat in front of him to Charlus indicating him to sit down.

"First Charlus I will always be Lord Peverell in public & in private you can call me Uncle Harry. These two beautiful ladies are Lady Daphne Peverell and Lady Susan Peverell. You shall address them as Aunt or Aunty. I or rather we wouldn't want to replace your parents. They were a special people who will always have special place in my heart. I didn't know your mother but your father & I fought together during the war."

"Also the rules with staying with us are rather simple Charlus. First I have opened a trust vault in Gringotts under your name which would be filled every year to 10,000 Galleons. With which you will buy everything you require for Hogwarts. You can invest using the money. You will put your finance classes to work here. In fact I would recommend it. It will help you to manage Potter money later on."

"Second I will pay for the Hogwarts tuition and the only thing you have to do is maintain good grades. Nothing under 'E' mind you."

"Third our bedroom and library is strictly out of bounds and you cannot enter even if you tried."

"Fourth we will all have meals together. Mostly breakfast and dinner. For lunch we may be away on business."

"Finally you being last of Potter's will maintain proper decorum and act as per your station. On your 17th birthday you will attain Potter Lordship. Any doubts?"

Charlus was gobsmacked, he thought the person would put very serious rules but the person here was giving him away a lot of leeway and money. All he had to do was to behave like he generally did. His father was somewhat strict compared to Lord Peverell.

"None Sir."

Harry nodded and said "I will arrange tutors to teach you theory about magic, potions and Potter speciality runes. Once a week you will have classes on Dancing, Latin and arithmancy."

"Yes uncle. I will work hard."

Harry nodded and spoke again "Charlus one more thing. I don't generally believe in blood purity or house system. I see whether a wizard is good person or not."

Charlus looked at Aunties to see their expressions. Both of them had a pleasant expression on their face which showed that they were rather pleased to have him here. He smiled shyly at them.

"Daphne, Susan kindly give him a tour, so that he can get accustomed to you."

_**-Nearly 1 year later-**_

Charlus was boarded on the Hogwarts express and waving towards his adopted parents/guardian, as the train was moving away from the platform. In the past 1 year he had grown rather close to them. Aunt Daphne was slightly strict but she loved him in her own way. She often taught him pureblood ways. How to take pride in his ancestry. Aunty Susan always coddled him and he came to like her as much as he would love his own mother. She taught him Herbology and Astronomy. He had tutors for other subjects. He enjoyed his time with his aunts and uncle. They were mostly busy - Going to wizengamot, attending parties, maintain connections etc.

Uncle Harry taught him about duelling and politics. He also gave him an invisibility cloak. He was told to keep it secret. Uncle Harry also taught him Occlumency saying that A Heir should always protect his mind, it was his sanctuary and his only.

In actuality Harry took the Hallow and gave Charlus a normal invisibility cloak. He knew from Charlus's memories, which he saw through Legilimency, that he had no idea about his family heirloom that even it existed. So it was a simple switch.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Harry just dropped Charlus at platform 9 ¾ along with Susan and Daphne. He had a lot of power and influence. But with influence and power came the negative aspects too. Many laws that he thought he could pass with his popularity were rebuffed rather simply.

Daphne said "Harry we cannot change the society like this. They would have to bring down onto their knees and build the society back."

Susan added her thoughts "Light side is as much corrupt as Dark side. Neutral side only want profits and would sit back and watch when both Light and Dark are fighting enjoying the benefits."

Harry said rather morosely "We have to slowly kill off the threats in all the three sides. All the opportunists would have to change their ways or get washed away by the tide of change which will approach. I am rather sad to say this but Voldemort was true in one way if you want a change it has to be a forced change in wizarding world."

Harry remembered what he faced during the wizengamot sessions. He shared it with his wives.

_**-Flashback-**_

Harry addressed the wizengamot "Dear Lords and Ladies, I put forward a petition to build a magical orphanage cum school where the orphans can get early education which the pureblood get before starting the Hogwarts."

The bill was denied even though Harry told he would sponsor the initial funding required to set-up the orphanage.

Another bill to improve the quality of education at Hogwarts was also denied because the purebloods didn't want the muggleborns to learn much. Purebloods had the general idea that they would teach their offsprings family magic and other powerful magic at home.

His plan to include a class for Wizarding customs for the muggleborns was also thwarted. He also wanted to include duelling lessons in Hogwarts curriculum which was rejected by the Light side.

His plan to give better opportunities for the muggleborns in the ministry was also refuted.

Finally Harry tried using his fame to start a research company which was refused saying that DoM at the ministry was for similar purposes.

The Light side faction was very corrupt and they took bribes to do illegal things. Publicly they supported the muggleborn rights but when it came to voting they didn't show the support there.

Dumbledore sometimes supported Harry but even with their combined fame they could do nothing. Dumbledore slowly started flowing with tide as he couldn't change their way of thinking.

Harry had many connections but they weren't sufficient to change laws. Oh! He had many connections to get illegal things done without being caught. He could easily murder someone in Diagon Alley and still escape unharmed. But popularity only got you so much. He tried bribing too but because of bribes from other purebloods his projects were halted.

Dumbledore killing Grindelwald got him more support in Light & Neutral factions. Dumbledore's family was given a seat at wizengamot as previously Dumbledore family was only a noble house but its status was stripped because his father was arrested hurting muggles.

Dumbledore was made the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot even though Harry was the one who did the deed and saved Dumbledore. His popularity was slowly dying and he knew what he had to do. He would have to work from behind the scenes.

_**-End Flashback-**_

_**-Jump to 1948 –**_

Harry entered a house secretly. He knew he had to be very careful. First part of project 'Golden Age' would start today and depended on his performance today. He slowly walked through the dark nothingness and entered a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jewelled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff, while the tiniest and oldest house-elf Harry had ever seen laced her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said Hepzibah imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to four and he's never been late yet!"

She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up. The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of Hepzibah's chair, and her papery skin hung off her frame just like the crisp linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

"How do I look?" said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

"Lovely, madam!" squeaked Hokey.

Harry could only assume that it was down in Hokey's contract that she must lie through her teeth when asked this question, because Hepzibah Smith looked a long way from lovely in his opinion.

His presence was not detected because of his invisibility cloak even Elven magic couldn't see through it. He discreetly followed Hokey and pointed his wand at the elf and said "**Imperio**!"

He gave mental commands to act like nothing was amiss. The overpowered Imperius did its job perfectly.

Harry went back to the room when Hebzibah was looking herself in mirror. When he removed his cloak, Hepzibah saw his reflection in mirror and screamed. The screams could not be heard outside the room because of a strong silencing ward placed upon the room.

"Hepzibah your usefulness has run out. Call your elf and ask her to bond with me."

Hepzibah called her house-elf and passed her ownership to Harry due to fear of what would happen to her if she disobeyed him.

"Well done! Now Hepzibah it would be good if you show me where your most valued treasure is hidden."

Hepzibah was nothing if not loyal and that loyalty extended to protect her family heirlooms too. But Harry was ready for this. He pointed his wand at Hepzibah and used his second unforgiveable for the day.

"**Imperio**!"

Hepzibah's eyes glazed over, she slowed rose from her seat like a puppet which is controlled by marionette. She slowly approached a portrait of her ancestor and waved her wand over it to open the hidden safe. The safe held 2 most precious objects – Hufflepuff's cup which held many healing properties & Slytherin's locket which was said to protect the user from legilimency and offered highest form of Occlumency protection. She handed over them to Harry.

Once the task was done, Harry stunned Hepzibah. Then Harry plucked one of Hepzibah's hair and dropped it into vial which had Polyjuice potion. Once he turned into Hepzibah all he had to do was wait for Tom to arrive. All he had to do was act like Hepzibah had acted from Voldemort's memories and memory shown in Penseive by Dumbledore.

A tinkling doorbell rang and both Harry and elf jumped into action.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hepzibah, knowing Tom had casted a listening charm on the door and the elf scurried out of the room, which was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over at least a dozen things: There were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man Harry had no difficulty whatsoever in recognizing as Voldemort. He was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. He picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited many times before and bowed low over Hepzibah's fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" squealed old Hepzibah/now Harry, in reality he was disgusted; man he had to wash his hand with acid now. Harry noticed that Hepzibah had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table, as if this was regular occurrence.

"You do spoil this old lady, Tom. Sit down, sit down! Where's Hokey? Ah!"

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her master's elbow, who now took appearance of his old mistress.

"Help yourself, Tom," said Hepzibah/Harry, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop; I've said it a hundred times."

Harry cringed at playing a desperate horny 80 year old woman. And worse was that she wanted to sleep with 19-20 year old Voldemort, if only she knew he would kill her given a chance. But now Harry would have the honour of sending her to her next great adventure.

Voldemort smiled mechanically and Hepzibah/Harry simpered. He thought 'Oh Merlin! What am I doing flirting with Voldemort and that too in a horny old woman's body?'

"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes. Harry again thought with disgust 'I am so torturing the old lady. Fuck her to act like this in old time line.'

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour," said Voldemort. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair..."

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" pouted Hepzibah/Harry. Harry thought 'Yep I will choke her with Dragon dung and then feed her to the Dragons!'

"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire.." trailed Tom.

Harry mentally chuckled and thought 'And the best actor award goes to Tom Riddle.'

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hepzibah, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.

Harry mentally groaned and continued his internal monologue 'I am going to St. Mungo's for mental check-up after this!'

"I had Hokey bring it out for me. Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure the one I recently took out. In fact, bring both, while you're at it." Ordered Harry.

"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf, he had instructed his elf to call him madam or mistress when Tom was present.

The treasure were moving across the room as if of their own volition, though he knew the tiny elf was holding them over her head as she wended her way between tables, pouffes, and footstools.

"Now," said Hepzibah/Harry acting happy, taking the boxes from the elf, laying them in his lap, and preparing to open the topmost one, "I think you'll like this, Tom. Oh, if my family knew I was showing you. They can't wait to get their hands on this!"

He opened the lid. Tom edged forward a little to get a better view and saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" whispered Hepzibah. Harry thought '**Hook!**'

Voldemort stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings. Harry thought he saw a red gleam in his dark eyes. His greedy expression was easily witnessed by Harry but Tom in his greed didn't see Hepzibah's eyes flashing red.

"A badger," murmured Voldemort, examining the engraving upon the cup. "Then this was ...?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hepzibah, leaning forward with a loud creaking of corsets and actually pinching his hollow cheek. Harry thought 'Man she is faaaaaat!'

**'Line!'**

"Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here. . . ."

He hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box, while settling it carefully back into position he noticed the shadow that crossed Voldemort's face as the cup was taken away.

"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are — take that away now, Hokey."

The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hepzibah/Harry turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see. Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone."

She slid back the fine filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden locket.

Voldemort reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it.

"Slytherin's mark," he said quietly, as the light played upon an ornate, serpentine S.

"That's right!" said Hepzibah/Harry, delighted, apparently, at the sight of Voldemort gazing at her locket, transfixed.

'**And Sinker**' thought Harry. He knew Voldemort would never give up chance to gather Slytherin's heirlooms.

"I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value."

There was no mistaking it this time: Voldemort's eyes flashed scarlet at the words, and Harry saw his knuckles whiten on the locket's chain. Harry mentally chuckled.

"I daresay Burke paid her a pittance. Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe."

He reached out to take the locket back. For a moment, Harry thought Voldemort was not going to let go of it, but then it had slid through his fingers and was back in its red velvet cushion.

"So there you are, Tom, clear, and I hope you enjoyed that!"

She looked him full in the face and acted like her smile faltered.

"Are you all right, dear?" acted Harry as if concerned.

"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well."

"I thought but a trick of the light, I suppose" said Hepzibah/Harry, acting like she was unnerved, and seen the momentary red gleam in Voldemort's eyes. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again and place the usual enchantments." which meant that Hokey had to give them to his personal elf who would take them to Daphne and Susan.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Two days later Harry knew Voldemort would attack Hebzibah and kill her tonight. He carefully laid traps which were simple and effective. He would capture Voldemort and then kill him leisurely.

He watched from under his cloak, as Voldemort carefully broke through the wards of the house. He only had to dismantle some of them as he was keyed to the main wards.

Tom slowly glidded through the congested room effortlessly using his ritually enhanced eyes, which could see clearly in the dark. He saw the house-elf and stunned it. Hokey, the house-elf would take the blame of killing her mistress and she would agree to it because of her modified memories, a parting gift from Tom.

Tom casted a revealing charm, '**Homeo Revilio**', to find where Hepzibah was sleeping. From the doorway he froze all the portraits in the room. He silently walked towards Hepzibah and raised his wand and casted

"**Avada Kedavra!**"

As soon as the green light hit Hepzibah her breathing stopped. In originality Harry had killed Hepzibah an hour ago and casted an illusion as if she was sleeping, which would break as soon as she was hit with Tom's AK.

Tom without giving Hepzibah's body a second look went towards the portrait where he knew his treasure was located. He carelessly dismantled the wards as there was nobody to stop him now. As the locker open he greedily inserted his hand inside to take out what was present inside. He thought he broke through all the safe guard measures. But Tom was shocked when he felt something cuff around his arm.

Tom pulled back his arm sharply to see what the object was. He suffered from another shock to see a magic inhibiting hand-cuff cuffed to his hand. This was a rare hand-cuff and completely suppressed one's magic. Tom tried to use wandless magic but found his magic not responding to his whims.

Then Tom got third shock for the evening, which he thought would be relatively peaceful in his endeavour. He heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned to find a man obscured by the shadows.

"Hello Tom. How are you this evening?" Harry said and observed that Tom had his ring Horcrux on his finger. He still hadn't placed it in Gaunt shack.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously red, which amused Harry to no end, and scream "Who are you? If you know what is good for you; you will unlock this hand-cuff this instant."

"Really Tom? You aren't in any position to bargain." Harry walked forward calmly. Tom saw the man and recognized him as Lord Harry Peverell, man who easily defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald. For the first time in his life Tom felt he didn't have an upper arm.

Harry continued "Imagine what would Auror's say when I tell them that I saw you kill Hepzibah? Even your wand would prove it. You will be shipped to Azkaban after they pump you with Veritaserum and you confess your crimes to have killed not only Hepzibah but also your muggle relative and Mrytle."

Tom felt his breath catch in his throat and thought 'How does he know all this? I made sure there were no witnesses. This man hadn't called Aurors yet so maybe he was trying to steal the treasure too. May be we can come to an understanding now and I will kill him later.'

Tom spoke while showing confidence "I could say that I was spending the night with Ms. Smith and you came, took my wand and killed her. Also you are trying to blame me for the crime you committed."

Tom was mentally jumping happily when he saw the dejected look on Peverell's face. But he was further shocked when Peverell chuckled darkly and intoned "You couldn't be further away from the truth Tom. You think you have killed her? No! She was already dead by the time you came, her body was under illusion of mine."

"Don't lie to me. I can clearly see through the illusions. I have mage-sight."

"Really? Very well lets match the Power of my eyes to the power of Heir of Slytherin."

"**Tsukoyomi!**"

Tom Riddle found himself bound to a cross. He saw Harry walking towards him slowly. He saw Peverell taking his wand out and cast Cruciatus curse on him. After being placed under the Cruciatus for 5 minutes, the curse was lifted. The pain was so intense that if his hands were not tied he would have scratched his eyes to stop the pain. It was the pain like he never felt before.

"This is my world Riddle. I am god in this world. Even your Occlumency wouldn't help you here."

Tom was placed Cruciatus continuously for 6 hours with gaps in between for him to recover and not become brain dead. What Peverell said next made him piss in his pants:

"That was one second in this world. Now I will torture you for 3 days in this world while only 3 seconds would have passed in the outside world."

_**-After 3 seconds real world time-**_

Tom heaved and vomited what he ate for dinner that day. His whole body was convulsing with unbearable pain. He had begged Peverell to let him go or kill him but he was tortured without remorse. Only respite was that he was given enough rest to not lose his mental sanity. But the cost was that he had no control over his body.

Even in Orphanage he wasn't this scared. He thought let him win this battle. If he kills me I will regain my body back due to the Horcruxes and go after his family. He would rape his wives before his eyes and torture him similarly for many days before killing the bastard Peverell.

"Kill me Peverell. If you have guts do it." Wheezed Tom.

"Not so soon Tom. I will have to collect your dairy before I kill you. We wouldn't accidentally want any of your Horcruxes keeping you alive, do we?"

Tom knew he was doomed. How Peverell knew about his two Horcruxes he didn't know. Not even Dumbledore was aware he made Horcruxes.

Tom heard the damn chuckle again "Don't worry Tom before I kill you, I will take away your magic so that way you can have something in common with your mother, Eh? It would be for 'The Greater Good' as Dumbledore says. I will use your death to take over the wizarding world."

Tom Riddle then finally understood he would be made a squib and killed later. The man in front of him was much more dangerous than him. He knew what the future held and it would be Lord Peverell ruling over the magical Britain.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review people. Around 10k views since I posted my last chapter and only 14 reviews. Next chapter would be posted only after I receive 30+ reviews for this chapter. Am I being greedy? No! But I would atleast like readers to appreciate my work.**_

_**No Flames please. Again Read & Review**********_


	15. Chapter 15 : Notice

_**Hello Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be posted in 2-3 days. Kindly wait and I promise it will be interesting. Till then read the new story I have started.**_

_**Story Name : Dawn of Darkness**_  
_**Link : s/9435062/1/DAWN-OF-DARKNESS**_

_**It is non BWL!Dark!Harry fic. Please read it, I guarantee that you will enjoy it.**_

_**Thanks,**_  
_**ALPHAQ**_


End file.
